Last Goodbye
by CrimsonWolfKo
Summary: ***Sequel to Angel with a Shotgun*** LoLu, GaLe, Gruvia Three years have passed since the honeymoon/vacation. Lucy and Loke are trying to plan a wedding, but Loke is hardly making time for anything as he furthers his career. Gajeel and Levy are happily trying for their second child, but then the unexpected happens making everyone realize what's really important in life. *M for smut
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Sequel to the story Angel with a Shotgun**

**Chapter 1**

**So here is the start of the sequel to Angel with a Shotgun. I wanted to at least get the first chapter posted so people can start to follow it.**

**I would suggest reading the first story and then the bonus. The bonus has some things mentioned in it that leads into this story so yeah... don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I hope you all enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Lucy was unpacking boxes in her room of her new house her and Loke had bought and moved into. She smiled as she thought to herself. _'I can't believe that three years have passed. Loke found us a small house in Magnolia, it's a cute little house, even though it's only one floor and a two bedroom, two bath house, it's enough for the two of us. Lily had grown up so fast and was now four years old. She looked exactly like Levy but with Gajeels' black hair. It was short, almost to her shoulders, and just as wild at the ends like Gajeel's hair. Levy and Gajeel had found a large house in Magnolia as well and lived with Pantherlily. Gray and Juvia ended up getting married after their first child was born two years ago._' Her smile faded slightly as her thoughts continued. _'After Gray had his child, he came up to the band and asked to disband. Gajeel seemed to agree seeing how Lily was getting older. Loke wasn't happy with the idea, but he understood and agreed to disband as well. He continued on with a solo career and was on a constant tour with his new manager. He is seldom home with me, but I'm ok with it, I guess...'_

Lucy looked down at the tiny rectangle box in the box she was unpacking. It was the box Loke had used to trick her a few months ago to propose to her. They had gone out to dinner and he had told her he found her a new celestial key. He presented her with the box and while she was opening it, he had knelt on one knee without her noticing. When Lucy opened the box and saw nothing, she was slightly angry and moved the box away to question Loke. Her eyes went from his empty seat to the man kneeling before her and her face became bright red as her eyes went wide. Loke looked nervous as he held a smaller box in his hands. He opened it and before he could say anything to her, Lucy jumped from her seat and into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck tightly. He laughed slightly and asked if that was a yes. Lucy gave him a kiss and nodded her head saying that it was a definite yes.

Her sweet smile came back on her face as she placed the box on a shelf. She opened the box and placed in a picture that was taken that night into the middle. Lucy had gotten through a few more boxes before she heard a knock on the front door. She quickly ran to the door and swung it open, seeing Levy and Lily standing before her, both smiling excitedly.

"Auntie Lu! Auntie Lu! Momma and I brought you gifts!" Lily said as she jumped up and down in front of Lucy. She knelt as she gasped at the small child.

"You did?! Is it something sweet?!" Lily smiled and shook her head. Lucy brought her fingers up in front of her body. "Are you sure? Because I see a tasty treat standing in front of me!" She reached out and started to tickle Lily's small belly. The little girl laughed uncontrollably, squirming at Lucy's touch. Lucy giggled as she picked up Lily in her arms. "Come on in, sorry the place is a mess, Loke had to leave this morning and I've unpacked all day!"

Levy waved a hand as she stepped in. "No need to apologize Lucy. I know how it is." Lucy closed the door behind Levy and walked over to the couch, setting Lily down in the seat next to her. Levy took the spot on the other side of Lily. She put her arm up on the back of the couch as she turned to Lucy. "So how are things with you and Loke? I haven't spoken to you since he proposed to you a few months ago!"

Lucy sighed softly. "Yeah.. I'm sorry about that. I've just been busy writing my new book and I went with Loke on a few of his out-of-town concerts. I missed getting together with you guys. How has everyone else been doing?"

"Well, Gajeel as you know has stayed home ever since the band separated, which he loves. Gray and Juvia are doing good. They finally bought a house of their own, and I believe Juvia found another company to work for. And Gray last I heard was giving guitar lessons from their home. And I've been just taking care of my bookshop. I recently started to give books and money to the library I used to work at, you remember, the one Gramps owns?"

"Oh yeah! That's great! I'm so happy for you Levy."

"Momma?"

Levy looks down at Lily. "Yes sweetie?"

"Can I tell Aunt Lucy what we're having for dinner tomorrow?"

Levy smiled and nodded. Lily jumped up in her seat and climbed into Lucy's lap. She bent her legs so that they were underneath her. She reached down and grabbed her feet as she spoke. "Daddy said he was going to make us all pizza, and I can help!"

Lucy's eyebrows raised. "Really? You're dad is going to make a pizza for everyone? I think you're going to have to help him out a lot Lily." Levy and Lily both giggle.

"Say Lily, why don't you take your toys and go play over there?" Levy said as she pointed to a small space in the living room, free of boxes. Lily jumped from Lucy's lap and grabbed her small backpack, running over to the small space. She pulls out her dolls and begins to play by herself. Levy turns back to Lucy. "So how are things with you and Loke going?"

Lucy sighs and runs a hand through her blond hair. "Well... Everything was going ok... but if I was being honest... we're definitely having some issues. Between him being gone, and me being here, and the wedding plans, it's just all one huge headache."

Levy lets out a soft sigh and puts on a half-smile at Lucy, shrugging her shoulders. "No one said planning a wedding is easy. Don't you two have a wedding planner?"

Lucy rolls her eyes, "Yeah, well... our wedding planner is also one big headache too. With her, she wants the whole theme to be "Fairy" related. Fairy this, fairy that... I mean, honestly, Loke doesn't care what the theme is or how everything looks, as long as we pick out our outfits, he said the planner can take the wedding in any direction she wanted." Lucy looks down at her hand and sighs. "I just wish he could help me out more."

Levy put a hand on Lucy's and smiled. "I'll help you out Lucy. Gajeel and I planned out our own wedding and everything turned out fine."

Lucy smiled brightly and pulled Levy in for a hug. "This is why you are my best friend! I love you so much Levy!" The two giggle at each other as Lily walks back over to the couch. She rubbed an eye with a tiny fist lightly. Levy puts her hands on the side of Lily's arms and smiles.

"You getting nappy sweetie?" Lily simply nods her head with a slightly pouty face. "Alright.. let's get you home for a nap before dinner. Go pack up your toys."

Lily's expression turned to slight anger as she mumbled. "I don't wanna..." She crossed her arms over her chest and stomped her foot on the wooden floor. Levy looked at her seriously and asked again.

"Lily. Please go pick up your toys so we can go home. Do I need to call daddy or uncle Pantherlily?" Lily shakes her head and looks down at her feet. Levy rubs her head lightly. "Go get your toys then." Lily turns slowly and walks back over to the space she was playing at, picking up her toys and putting them back in her bag. "She's so much like her father I swear... she gets more stubborn by the day."

"At least she has your brains." Lucy said with a smile. Levy matched Lucy's smile with her own.

"She's got my looks too! What a combination!" Both of the girls laugh out loud. "Well Lucy, dinner will be ready around 6 tomorrow so we'll see you then. Come on Lily." Levy holds out her hand as the small child runs up to grab hold of it. Levy waves goodbye as they walk out of the front door. Lucy waved back and shut the door after they left. She stood by the door and thought to herself. _'Looks like it's back to unpacking..._'

* * *

Loke waved to the fans around the limo, smiling to everyone. He stepped inside of the vehicle and sat down on the seat with a thud. Loke took off his blue shades and rubbed his eyes, letting out a heavy sigh. "I swear that new drummer and guitarist get worse each show... Warren can we look for some new band mates? Also what's with these new tour sites? I thought we were only scheduled to do 5 this month, not 9! Where did these new shows come from?" Loke looked up to his new manager who was across the limo from him with his index and middle fingers up to his head. He seemed to be using his telepathy magic to communicate with other people.

"Uh huh. Yeah. Yeah that's right. We're heading back to his hometown now. Yeah the show went great! Everyone sounds awesome. They all seem to be getting along great as well. Yes. Of course. Loke has assured me that he is still working on more songs. Yep. Alright, I'll talk to you later." Warren puts his hand down to his side and looks at Loke. "Hey you guys did great out there tonight!" Loke just stared straight at Warren with a look on his face. He sighs as he rolls his eyes and leans his head back in his seat.

"Did you even hear a word I said Warren?"

"Yes I heard every word. Band mates and whatnot." He said as he flips through paperwork. Loke glanced over at him and then moved his attention out the window, thinking about Lucy.

"Let's just get back home as soon as possible. Lucy and I have something to do early in the morning."

"Sounds good, yeah, yeah we'll get together tomorrow." Warren had gone back to talking with whoever was at the other end of his telepathy message.

* * *

Levy was in the kitchen, finishing up making dinner and listening to Gajeel practice his drums in the living room. Gajeel was sitting in the little swivel chair behind his drum set. A small table beside him with a pen and paper on top of it. He wrote down a few notes and played them right after, listening to it to see how it sounded. Pantherlily was curled up on the couch, nappy peacefully. Lily comes running around the corner of the hallway in her pajamas, a wide smile across her face as she runs straight for Gajeel. She grabbed his arm and jumped up and down excitedly. "Daddy! Daddy! Can I play too?"

Gajeel smirked down at her and set down his drum stick on the table. He turned back to Lily and scooped her up in his hands, setting her down on his lap. He keeps one large arm wrapped around her to keep her from falling, and grabs his drum sticks with his free hand. He hands her the sticks and moves closer to the drums, setting her in the middle of his legs so she could reach easier, he holds onto her sides and leans in close to her ear. "Ok just like I taught you Lily."

"Kaay!" Lily said with a smile. She holds up her hands and slams down the drum sticks on the tops of the drums in front of her. She played like a wild woman who had just discovered the drums for the first time. Inexperienced, but somehow Lily made it sound pretty good, even if she didn't know what she was fully doing. Levy looked from the kitchen corner with a smile.

"She's going to surpass you one day, Gajeel." Gajeel looked up at Levy and smiles, revealing his white fangs with his wide smile.

* * *

After dinner, Gajeel was putting Lily to bed. He sat on the tiny bed that he had made for her as she ran around the room, fully of energy still. The small bed had carved dragons on each side, both laying on their backs with a book in their hands. Gajeel had his arms resting on his knees with his hands placed in between his legs. Lily ran over to him giggling. He smiled and grabs her in his hands before she could run away from him. As he picked her up off the ground, she kicked playfully and laughed. "Noo! No! I'm not ready for bed! I wanna play!" She said in between giggles. Gajeel set her down in the bed and pulled the blanket up.

"Come on Lily, your mom and I let you stay up a bit later than usual and you promised us you would go right to bed, remember?" Gajeel asked with a raised, pierced brow. Lily stuck out her bottom lip slightly and mumbled. "Use your words Lily."

"But I'm not..." She lets out a yawn before finishing her sentence. ".. sleepy..." Gajeel shakes his head slightly, laughing lightly.

"How 'bout you just try to lay down and close your eyes. I think you're more tired than you think." He lets Lily lay down in her bed before pulling the blanket over her small frame. He leans in and kisses her head lightly, running his hand over her hair lightly. Lily's hazel eyes being to close slowly as Gajeel continues to rub her head. The feeling was smooth and peaceful. For some reason, it seemed to be able to put her to sleep right away. With his other hand, he tucked her in and handed her a stuffed animal that looked like Pantherlily. She scooped it up into her arm as sleep took hold of her. Gajeel smiled as he kissed her small head again, whispering into her ear. "Goodnight tiny Shrimp... sweet dreams." He gets up slowly and quietly and closes the door slightly behind him, leaving a small beam of light in her room. He looks up to his bedroom and saw Levy in the doorway in her light blue nightgown. She was smiling and holding out a hand to him. He grinned and walked over to her, taking her hand into his. He let her pull him into the bedroom and shut the door behind him. Once the door was shut, he pulled Levy into his body, holding her close. Levy wraps her hands around his neck and looks up at him.

"How do you get her to fall asleep so quickly?"

Gajeel plants a soft kiss on her lips. "I have my ways..."

Levy scoffs and pushes him back slightly. Gajeel simply held her tighter, placing a kiss on her neck. He walks her back towards the bed, giving her soft kisses as he does. Once her legs touched the bed, she pushed against his chest lightly. Gajeel brought a hand up to her shoulder and moved the silk fabric away from her shoulder, revealing naked and pale skin. Without a word, he moves his lips to her soft skin, leaving kisses in his path. Levy's hands ran up through his black hair and gripped it lightly. She closed her eyes as he laid her down onto the bed lightly, climbing over her body, he holds himself up with his arms and looks down at her, smiling wickedly. Levy looks up at him questionably.

"What is that look for?" She asked.

"Oh nothing... just getting ready for operation baby maker number 2 is all..." He lets out his unique laugh with his eyes closed happily. Levy smiles slightly and rolls her eyes at him.

"Do you really have to call it that?!"

"Look...we've been trying for a long time now... I just figured we could use a code name when we want to try for another child."

"And "Operation baby maker number 2" is the code name? Honestly Gajeel I thought you would come up with something better than that." Levy said with a slight smirk.

Gajeel growled as he smiled. "Is that challenge, Shorty?"

"No, not by any means so don't get excited. Let's just try to make another life to bring into this world." She reaches a hand up to his face and kisses him lightly. "I think it's time Lily has a brother or sister to play with. We're both ready and well prepared... we just have to place the last piece of the puzzle in." Gajeel smiled and kisses Levy on her forehead.

"You don't have to tell me twice." He stands up and pulls his shirt over his head, showing off his muscular torso. "Now then... commence operation baby maker!"

* * *

It was late into the night when Loke walked through his front door. He closed it quietly and looked around. Lucy had set up the apartment without him. He smiled weakly as he took off his shoes and coat. He made his way to the bedroom, pushing the door open slowly. He could make out a figure in the bed and he smiled. He took off his shirt and changed into pajama pants before making his way beside Lucy under the covers. Her back was to him when he first crawled in. After he pulled the blanket over his body, she rolled over to face him. Sleepy brown eyes looked at him softly. Loke ran a hand over her cheek. "Did I wake you?" Lucy smiled and shook her head.

"No, I've been up... I couldn't sleep." She moved in closer to his body, putting her head right into his chest. Loke wrapped his arms around her body holding her close. He put his head down on top of hers and breathed in her scent. He missed her heavenly sweet smell. "Don't forget we have to get up early tomorrow for the planner..." Loke kissed her head and closed his eyes. Lucy wrapped an arm around his waist and closed her eyes as well.

"I'll be up Lucy. Don't worry." Lucy smiled once more as she heard him slip into a deep sleep.

_'You must have had a busy day...I better get some sleep too... I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be quite the eventful day for us both...' _She thought as sleep took her over as well.

* * *

**AN: This story is called Last Goodbye for a reason. (one to which you will all find out later on in the story) I had a hard time coming up with ideas for a sequel for my first story when a good friend of mine, wisdomk6906 was listening to the song Last Goodbye a lot. So then I got to thinking about this story and using that song like I did for the first one. Well... then came the whole problem of coming up with ideas to write out this story and make it work. So I just want to thank wisdomk6906 soooo very much for helping me write out the plot line for this story. without her I don't think the sequel could have even been possible. ^.^ So just like Angel with a Shotgun, please go check out the song Last Goodbye. Or check it out later when I write it out in the later chapters. :P **

**Prepare yourselves for one hell of a ride with this story... *insert evil laugh* **


	2. Chapter 2

** bookworm0313: I would like to say you shouldn't be scared, buuut… that would just be a lie :) so yes… be scared. Lol**

** HeartGold12: You may be right, you may be wrong. Guess you'll just have to keep reading and find out ^.^**

** Sunny: Well, I'll try to fit in some more LoLu sexy time but in this story it will be difficult ^^;;**

** wisdomk6906, Finny-Kun Goddess, KickTheDragon1, StarrDragonSlayer: thank you guys so much for loving everything so far :) I hope I will continue to please everyone and makes this story just awesome.**

* * *

**AN: Chapter 2!**

**So this chapter was fun to write, sorry about only really posting up once a week :\ been quite lazy and my job sucks lol. Anywhos! I'm hoping to have the next chapter up tomorrow!**

* * *

Gajeel gripped Levy's waist lightly as he pulls her closer to his own body, nestling his face into her blue hair. He could hear every breath she took, he felt every heartbeat. He smiled to himself as he felt her in his arms. His ears picked up the tiny sound of little feet padding up the stairs to their room. He quickly yet quietly left Levy's side and got off the bed to find a pair of boxers to put on, along with some pajama pants. As soon as he tied the silk strings to his pajama pants, the door opened slowly, two hazel eyes peeking through the crack. Gajeel laughs lightly to himself as he walks over to the door, opening it and peering down at Lily who was gripping her tiny blue blanket close to her chest, her hazel eyes filling up with tears. Gajeel knelt down, putting a hand to her head.

"What's the matter Lil?" He asked quietly. Lily sniffled as she looked up at her father with fearful eyes.

"I had a bad dream… and… I think there are monsters in my closet again..." She sniffles as she wipes her tears away with the back of her wrist. Gajeels' eyes soften as he smiles at Lily. He picks her up and holds her in his large arms.

"Why don't you sleep with mommy and me tonight? Tomorrow morning we can check out that pesky closet of yours." Lily smiled and hugged Gajeels' neck tightly. Gajeel took her back to the bed and set her down lightly. Lily made her way under the covers, snuggling close to Levy's backside. Gajeel climbed in, pulling the large blanket over his body, he moved in close to the two of them. Lily had fallen asleep almost immediately between her parents. Gajeel brushed some black hair away from her face, his smile growing on his face as his eyes became heavy once more. The two scents next to him began to invade his nose. Levy's sweet smell with a hint of ink and old books. And Lily, her scent was a combination of them both. A slight scent of iron, but the sweet smell Levy possessed with the hint of books. Lily was like her parents in so many ways; Gajeel couldn't help but feel proud. His thoughts began to subside as sleep finally claimed him once more.

* * *

The alarm was going off in Lucy's room. Her tired eyes opened slowly and shut again, trying to avoid the sun's rays peeking through the window. Her hand searched for the snooze button, hitting it hard and letting her hand drop off the side of the bed. She let out a groan as she sits up slowly. Her pink tank top strap falling off her shoulder, her blonde hair falling over her light skin. She brings a hand to her mouth as she yawns. She turns to face Loke who was still sound asleep. He was laying on his stomach with his arms underneath his pillow. Lucy put a small hand on his back and pushed against him lightly. "Hey, you getting up?" She asked. His response was a mere moan as he pulls the blanket over his head. Lucy sighed lightly as she made sure the alarm clock was turned off and got out of bed.

She put on a robe and walked out to the kitchen. She prepares breakfast for the two of them and sets up their dining room table. She walks back to the bedroom and sticks her head in. "Loke, come on we've got a lot to do today. I've made breakfast and it's on the table." All she got was silence in return. '_Maybe I should give him a few more minutes to sleep in…'_ She walks back over to the table and sits down. She lightly loads her plate up with breakfast food and begins to eat.

* * *

Lily pulled Gajeel into her room, pointing at her closet. "They're in there daddy!" Gajeel walked past her and turned his arm into an iron bat. He walked over to the closet door and swung it open. Lily clung to her blanket and hid at the end of her bed post. He poked his head in and looked around. After a minute he turned around and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't see nothin' Lil… maybe it was just your-"Gajeel fell backwards into the closet, acting like he was being pulled into the closet. He struggled with the clothes on the hangers, somehow wrapping a few around his scarred arms. Lily jumped up quickly and ran over to the closet.

"Daddy! Let my daddy go you meanie monsters!" She grabs onto one of his legs and pulls with all of her might. Gajeel stops struggling and laughs loudly. He frees himself and picks up Lily who had tears in her fearful eyes.

"Oh Lily… be brave. You know there aren't any monsters in the closet."

"But… I could hear them in there…they were making strange noises last night."

Gajeel raised a studded brow. "Lily there aren't any monsters in the closet… the only thing that was going on last night was…er…" His face turned red as he turned his head away from his confused daughter.

"What are you talking about daddy?" She asked as she turned her head to the side slightly.

Gajeel set her down and pats her head, smiling widely. "Don't you worry about it tiny Shrimp. You'll find out one day."

She stomps her foot on the ground and makes a fist in both of her hands. "But I wanna know now!"

Gajeel stood up and crossed his arms across his chest. "I said don't worry 'bout it."

Lily began to have a tantrum as she stomped around her room, yelling loudly. "I wanna know! I wanna know! I wanna know!" Gajeel's brows crossed in anger as he looks down at Lily. He raised his voice to her as he spoke.

"That's enough Lily!" Lily stopped in her tracks and looked up at her father. Fear went down her spine as she looked at the towering man before her. She put her head down and looked at her feet, knowing she had gone too far. He sighs as he rubs the back of his head. "Just… get dressed and come get something to eat."

"Ok…"

Gajeel kneels back down and puts a hand on her head. She looks directly at him with her hazel eyes. He puts on a smile and sincerely speaks to her. "I love you kiddo…"

Lily smiled warmly at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know daddy. I love you too."

Levy was standing in the doorway with her hands at her side. "Is everything ok in here?"

Lily turns with a smile on her face. "Yes everything is fine Momma! Daddy was getting the monsters out of my closet for me." Levy smiles and nods her head before she leaves to go back to the kitchen. Gajeel stood back up and started to follow Levy, stopping at the door he looked back.

"You still gonna come help me make dinner tonight Tiny?" He asked with a smile.

Lily held a thumb up and smiled back. "Yes sir!"

Gajeel left the room and went straight to the kitchen. Pantherlily and Levy were finishing up making French toast and eggs. Gajeel comes up from behind Levy and wraps his arms around her waist. He plants a kiss on the back of her neck. "Your daughter might have heard us last night…"

Levy blushed slightly as she felt his hot breath on her skin. "Well it was your fault! You initiated everything last night…"

"Have either of you considered that Lily might have some form of dragon slayer magic in her? Her hearing is quite good. Almost as good as yours Gajeel." Pantherlily said as he drank some of his kiwi juice.

Levy puts a finger to her chin. "Hmm.. I honestly didn't think about that. She never showed any signs of having magic other than her hearing… what do you think Gajeel?"

Gajeel grabbed a plate that was set aside for him. Levy would always make some extra special food that had iron pieces in everything. He took his plate to the table and sat down. "She could have some magic… no way to tell until she's a bit older." He picks up his fork and sticks it right into the piece of French toast. Levy sighed and looked back at the food.

"I had kind of hoped she would be a normal child…" Levy's cell phone began to go off as she was thinking to herself. She quickly wiped off her hands on her apron and answered her phone. "Hello? Oh hey Lucy. What's up?... Oh… really?... Hm.. let me ask really quick." She takes the phone away from her face and turned to Gajeel. "Hey, would you mind watching Lily today? Lucy needs my help today." Gajeel nodded his head and Levy brought the phone back up with a smile. "Yes I can meet up with you. Alright. Yep. I'll see you in a little bit." She hangs up the phone and grabs a plate for herself, sitting down to eat her breakfast.

* * *

Lucy was sitting outside of the small restaurant she used to work at, Fired Up. It was too early to be open, but since Natsu and Lisanna had agreed to cater for her wedding, they all decided to meet up early to test out the different food and cake samples. Levy comes running up to Lucy and smiles. "Hey, so, why couldn't Loke join you with this?" She asked kindly. Lucy let out a heavy sigh.

"I don't want to talk about it…." She grips the side of her hair and groans. "He's been driving me crazy! I tell him that we have to do the catering today, we have to get the dress final fitting and his suit adjusted, we have to meet up with the wedding planner and just so much more…" She sighs again. "He knows we don't have a lot of time and yet he still chooses to sleep in! All I have to say is that he better eat the food I made him this morning." She turned to Levy who had a look on her face. Lucy laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry… can you tell I'm stressing out over this yet?"

Levy smiled and hugged her friend. "Don't forget that I said I would help out Lu. So let's get whatever you need done today, done!" She takes Lucy's' arm into her own and walks her into the restaurant. Natsu, Happy and Lisanna were waiting for them at the tables. All three of them gave the two girls a bright smile.

"Good morning you two. Will Loke be joining us today?" Lisanna said sweetly.

"Nope just us girls!" Levy replied.

"Well in any case! Happy and I have cooked up a ton of food for you guys to try! And Lisanna made an awesome wedding cake! Am I right Happy?"

"Aye Sir!" Happy said excitedly as he raised a paw. Lisanna just smiled and waved a hand.

"Come on Natsu, you know I made sample cakes for them to try. Now then, why don't we just get to the food first then try the cakes."

* * *

Gajeel walked over to the sink and washed his dirty dishes as Lily ate her French toast and eggs. Pantherlily was sitting at the table and reading one of his books. "Say Pantherlily… could you watch Tiny for a little while today? I need to go somewhere for a little bit and I don't think it's kid friendly."

Pantherlily looked up at him and questioned him almost immediately. "It better not be a place I'm thinking about Gajeel… you're a married man for god's sake."

Gajeel turned quickly and growled. "You honestly think I do that still?! That was a long fucking time ago, before I even met Levy!"

Lily looked up at Gajeel and pointed a finger at him. "Daddy you said a naughty word!"

Gajeel sighed and reached into his pocket and pulled out a dollar. He placed the dollar into a small jar labeled the swear jar.

"Well… how long are you planning on staying out?" Pantherlily asked.

"Probably a few hours… I'm just going into town for something."

Pantherlily sighed, "Alright…but as long as you're back by 3pm."

Gajeel smirked as he looked at Pantherlily. "Why? You gotta hot date or something?"

Pantherlily blushed slightly and raised a paw to Gajeel. "No! I'm just supposed to meet up with Carla and Happy today." Gajeel laughed and grabbed the dirty dish from Lily who had just finished her breakfast and went into the living room with one of her favorite books.

"Whatever you say lil buddy… whatever you say…I'll call you before I come back home." He went up to his room and grabbed a shirt and his wallet, shoving it into his pants pocket before running back down stairs. He goes over to Lily and kisses her head lightly. "I'll be back in a bit. You be good for your uncle ok?"

"Ok." She said sweetly as she shoved her nose into the large book. Gajeel said goodbye to Pantherlily as he walked out of the house. He hit the small button on his keys to unlock the car door. Gajeel climbed into the black car and started it up. One of the CD's the band had made was still in the CD player. '_Levy must have driven this thing last…" _He thought with a smile. He turned the music down slightly and started off towards his destination.

It didn't take Gajeel long to reach the small shop that was next to the general store and pet store across the street. He parked the car, and stepped out. He looked up at the large green and black sign called Inked Souls. He grins to himself as he shuts his car door and locks the car before entering.

There was just one man at the counter. He wore a mask that covered his eyes and he had his tongue sticking out as he spoke to his…companions... There were five little doll like figures that reminded Gajeel of a totem pole. All of them had a different expression and look about them. He walked right up to the mad clad in purple and black fabrics. He set down a piece of paper and pointed at the names scribbled on it. "Can you make a word design for these two names?"

The man smiles widely and leans back in his chair, holding out his arms. "Of course I can! You came to the right place!"

"Right place! Right place!" The dolls said in unison.

"Just take a seat and I'll be back in a few minutes with a design." The man snatches up the piece of paper and calls for his little minions to follow him into the back. Leaving Gajeel alone up front to scope out some of the man's work.

The man came back minutes later holding out two pieces of paper. "Alright I came up with this design, so let me know what you think of it." He handed Gajeel the paper, who looked at it for a second and handed it back. "What? You don't like it?!"

Gajeel smirked and laughed slightly. "Not at all… this design is perfect."

The man grinned right back and lifted up part of the counter to let Gajeel through to the back of the shop. "Well then. Let's get this started and I can have it done in about an hour!"

* * *

**AN: Gee I wonder who that could be lol my friend wisdom6906 and I thought it would be a funny idea to have Bickslow own a tattoo parlor annnd so I made it happen :P**

**Make sure you all are checking out her story Iron Gray as well! R&R both of our stories because you love us and we love the feedback from all of our awesome followers!**

**And I just wanted to thank everyone for following the sequel too! I couldn't believe how many emails I got just from the follows and favs alone! Not to be mean, but I also liked reading everyone's reactions for the first chapter/picture I have chosen for this story. I'm not going to say anything else caz I don't want to ruin anything, but if you guys want, you can still try to guess what's gonna happen. :) like I said, I enjoy reading your reviews and thoughts! So thank you all again! **


	3. Chapter 3

** Finny-Kun Goddess: I cannot say if they are or are not. :P tis a mystery.**

** bookworm0313: haha yes, I'm trying desperately to come up with things funny like the swear jar for those two :) it just makes it more fun to write little tid bits like that.**

** thegreatlolushipper8: well that just means I'm doing a good job writing the story then. :3 jk jk, but no seriously. When my friend and I were coming up with the plot line to the story, I swear I was crying and I hadn't even written anything yet! Lol So if I do end up making you cry, I will feel both proud and bad that I had done that. Lol**

** Radraha48: haha yes I remember :3 guess you're just gonna have to keep reading and find out if she will get preggers.**

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! Please continue to do both!**

* * *

Gajeel's had his shirt lifted up and his pants pulled down slightly, revealing his tone, slightly dark skinned body. He was leaning to one side of the bed so that his side and hip were facing the tattoo artist. Gajeel had his head resting on one arm and the other was resting over his body as he peered down and watched the man work.

"Alright so you want it right here?" The man said as he pointed up and down at Gajeel's' side. Gajeel grinned and assured the man that's where he wanted the tattoo. The man put his fingers together and cracked them all before reaching for one of his needles. He dips the needle in black ink and looks over the design he traced on Gajeel's side. He grins and laughs to himself as he puts the needle to Gajeel's' skin. As soon as the needle started up on Gajeel's skin, it had broken off. The man brought the needle holder close to his face and frowned, looking to Gajeel.

"Oh, yeah sorry forgot to mention you're gonna need something a tad bit stronger."

The man rubbed his chin and turned to his dolls that were floating behind him. "Alright babies… go get the heavy duty needles for me!"

"Heavy duty!" "Something stronger!" They all chanted. They rushed out of the room and came back a minute later in a circle, carrying a small tray with a few heavy duty tattoo needles. The man smiles and takes up the needle in his hand. He starts to trace over the outlines he made on Gajeel's' skin.

"So, Levy and Lily, huh? Must be two ladies in your life I'm assuming?" He said as he wiped away the ink and continued going over the design.

"Heh… yeah.. my wife and kid. This is actually a surprise for my wife. She doesn't know I'm getting this done." Gajeel replied.

"A surprise, eh? Well then I'll have to make this extra special for ya." The tattoo artist said as he worked on Gajeel's tattoo.

* * *

Lucy and Levy walk out of Fired Up a few hours later, waving goodbye and thanking Natsu and Lisanna for all of their help. Levy turned to Lucy as she held a small folder in her arms.  
"Well I've gotta go open up shop. You still coming by later for the book signing?" Levy asked.

Lucy put a hand to her head and gripped her hair. "Oh man… I completely forgot! Yeah… I'll be there…I may be a little late though."

Levy smiled at Lucy. "Don't worry about it Lu. Just text me when you're on your way."

Lucy hugs Levy tightly. "You're the best! I'll be at the shop as soon as I'm done with the wedding planner!" She lets go and runs off in the opposite direction. Levy giggled and headed over to her book shop. It was close to the library she used to work at. As of right now, Levy was the only one running it. She had an ad up for help wanted, but she couldn't seem to find the right person to help her out with the shop.

She made her way to the front of her little shop and unlocked the front door. She stepped inside and breathed in. The smell of books never got old for her. She closed the door behind her and went over to the small area by the window. There was a small coffee table in the middle and a couple of couches and a large chair surrounding it. She repositioned the small pillows at each corner of the couches and refolded the blanket on the chair. She smiled at everything and made her way back to her office in the back. There was a stack of papers along with applications that were all filled out. She had a few interviews set up for today but before that could happen, she was waiting for Makarov to show up with Mira. She would donate some books to the old library and since Lucy came out with two new books, she wanted to make sure Makarov had plenty of books for people to check out. She sat down at her chair and opened up her laptop, waiting for Mira and Makarov.

* * *

Lucy walked through the doors to the bridal shop. A woman with long light brown hair wearing a green, tight fitting suit, was tapping her foot impatiently while holding an overly stuffed binder. Her eyes peered straight to Lucy through her glasses. She marched over to Lucy and grabbed her arm, pulling her over to the wedding dresses. "I can't believe you made me wait here for an hour! I've got very precious time you know! Planning your fairy wedding is no piece of cake. Honestly…"

"H-Hey! We never said we wanted a fairy type wedding! You just assume everyone wants that! We told you what we wanted!" Lucy said. The woman let go of Lucy and set down her binder. She walked over to the wedding dress and looked over it.

"Now then… I think the tailors took care of all of the minor details so try this on and let's make sure this fits perfectly." She brought over the dress to Lucy who took it in her arms. She let out a soft sigh and went back into the dressing rooms. Lucy closes the door to the dressing room behind her, hanging up the dress on a hook. She slips out of her clothes and into her wedding dress. She glances behind her in the mirror, smiling and blushing slightly as her eyes look down to the train of her dress.

"Wow… this looks amazing…" Her smile slimmed down as she realized Loke still had to get his suit tailored. She sighs softly when her phone begins to ring. She quickly searches through her scattered clothes and finds her phone, answering it on the last ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Lucy." Loke said with a sleepy voice. He lets out a yawn before speaking again. "Where did you run off to this morning?"

Lucy put a hand on her hip, "Did you honestly just wake up?!"

"Uh… yeah why?" He replied.

Lucy let out a groan as she put a hand to her forehead. "Loke… I told you last night we had all this stuff to do today. I tried waking you up and I made you breakfast… which is probably no good now. I'm getting the final details done with my dress and you were supposed to be here getting your suit fitted. You missed out on the catering and cake sampling; thankfully Levy came with me for that this morning. But we still have so much to do! I can't believe you right now."

"Hey I don't know why you're getting so worked up. It's not like we don't have time to do all of this."

Lucy stomped her foot and held out her hand. "We _don't_ have time! That's what you don't seem to understand right now! Between you going off on tour and me writing my books, we don't have this kind of time! Why can't you just work with me for once?"

Lucy could hear Loke sigh on the other end of the phone. "I'll just get it done later. Don't worry about it."

"Fine! When we get married and you don't have your suit ready, because you didn't feel like coming down here to get it done, don't come crying to me you jerk!" Lucy ended her sentence and hung up the phone on Loke. She threw her phone back in the pile of clothes and huffed to herself. Her chocolate eyes moved back to the mirror and upon her dress. Her eyes soften as she brings her hands to her chest. Lucy reaches behind her back and unzips her dress, slipping out of it carefully. She put the dress back in its protective sleeve and back on the hanger. After putting her own clothes back on, she stepped out to see her wedding planner with her arms crossed and her foot tapping again.

"Well? How is it? Because I swear if I have to send this dress back one more time…"

"It's fine. It fits perfectly." Lucy put on a fake smile and handed off the dress to the woman. "I've gotta head over to my book signing so I'll meet up with you later tonight."

The woman sighed as she took the dress back from Lucy. "Alright… but you two better be together. I don't know how only one person can plan a wedding by themselves."

Lucy walked past her and out the door, becoming lost in her thoughts. '_I don't know how either… seems like I'm doing an Ok job so far…'_

* * *

Loke looked at his phone angrily after Lucy hung up on him. He set it down on the bed and threw the blanket off of his body. He made his way to the kitchen and saw the plate Lucy had left out for him. He rubbed the back of his orange hair and sighed. "God damn it…" Loke sat down at the table and picked up his fork and began eating the cold breakfast in front of him. He gulped hard as the cold and no longer tasteful food slid down his throat. "I really wish I got up sooner…"

* * *

Lucy ran into the book shop and saw Levy with her hair pulled back in a ponytail and with her face in an old book as she stood at the counter. Lucy let out a laugh and walked over to Levy. She climbs up into the round stool in front of the counter and puts her arms on the counter top. Levy spoke as she read.

"So how was the fitting?"

Lucy sighed before she spoke. "He didn't show up."

"Oh… sorry to hear about that Lu…" Levy said as she turned the page in her book.

"Are you even listening to me Levy?" Lucy said as she leaned back slightly, putting her hands behind her head. Levy moves a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Uh huh… whatever you say…"

Lucy groaned and looked away from her friend. She could see people starting to line up outside, getting ready for the book signing. She looks back at Levy. "Hey is that table over there for the book signing?" Levy looked up at Lucy then over to the table she was pointing at. Her hazel eyes went back to Lucy as she smiled.

"You got it Lu. And it's all set up for you so whenever you are ready."

Lucy stands up and heads behind the counter. "Mind if I go freshen up really quick upstairs?"

"Sure! Oh wait.. the door is probably locked so here you go." Levy tosses Lucy the key to the upstairs apartment and goes back to reading her book. Lucy smiles as she shakes her head slightly and heads up to the apartment.

Minutes went by before the doors to the book shop open again, the little bell ringing letting Levy know someone had come in. Without taking her eyes away from the book, Levy spoke. "Welcome. Come on in and take your time."

"Momma! Momma!" Lily said with her arms straight up in the air as she ran over to Levy. Levy looked up quickly and came around from the back of the counter, kneeling down to greet Lily with a hug.

"Lily, what are you doing here?" Levy said as she hugs her daughter tightly.

"Daddy says he has a surprise for you. And he said we were going to come here. And I told him that I wanted to come along too because I wanted to come and see you."

Levy smiled as she let Lily go and rubbed her head. Gajeel came up from behind Lily and smiled down at the two of them. Levy stood up and reached behind the counter, pulling out a book and handing it down to Lily. "Say, why don't you go read this while your daddy and I talk."

Lily's face lit up as she grabbed the book from Levy, running over to the chair by the window. She set the book in the seat first before climbing into it herself. She pulled the book into her lap and opened it. She kicked her legs out back and forth slightly as she read. "And Mommy, did you know? Did you know that this is my favorite store?"

"Lily you know we own this store… remember? Daddy bought it for us." Levy said with a laugh.

Lily looked at Levy with a blank expression over her face. "Oh yeah…I forgot."

Gajeel crossed his arms as he looked over to Lily. "That's right Lily, 'caz I'm the man and Daddy takes care of his two favorite ladies. And that also means that you won't need any other guy in your life, right Lil? Not even when you grow up."

Lily nods her head as she reads. "That's right Daddy."

"Gajeel! Don't say things like that to her!" Levy said as she nudges Gajeel in his side, but to no effect. Gajeel let out a laugh and held his hands out on either side.

"What? I'm just tellin' the truth! She doesn't need another man in her life 'caz she has me. And that's all she needs."

"Right!" Lily said from across the room.

"Gajeel!" Levy said loudly. All the big man could do was laugh at Levy's reaction. Lily continued her book quietly as her parents spoke.

"So what's this big surprise you have for me? It better not be like the last "surprise" you gave me." Levy said with a glare towards Gajeel. Gajeel grinned and began to pull up his shirt with one hand and pull his pants down with the other. Levy blushed and quickly grabbed his hands to stop him. "What the hell are you doing?! There are still customers in here!"

"Relax Shrimp, it's not what you're thinkin' about. I just had something done to help get you in the mood for operation baby maker 2." He effortlessly pushed past her hands and revealed the new tattoo on his side. It was Levy and Lily's names written in cursive in black ink. Levy stepped back to look at the tattoo, bringing her hands to her mouth as she gasped slightly.

"Gajeel…" She looked up to his crimson eyes and smiled. "Did you really do this for us?" Gajeel grinned widely as he pulled Levy in for a hug.

"You're too cute Shrimp! Of course this is for you two. What other two ladies do you know that I'm madly in love with?" Levy giggles and hugs Gajeel tightly.

"No one else comes to mind."

* * *

**AN: Don't forget to check out wisdomk6906's story, Iron Gray.**

**She is about to get into the battle of Fairy Tail in her story and it's an awesome fic about how Gajeel comes into the Fairy Tail guild for the first time! Awesomely written and fun to read if you want a good GaLe story :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Shout out!: Go check out wisdomk6906's story Iron Gray because she has just started getting into the Battle of Fairy Tail with the Miss Fairy Tail contest. It's an awesome story so far about Gajeel joining Fairy Tail for the first time. A lot of Gajeel and Levy interactions. :)**

* * *

** Radradha48: I am ubber sorry I spelled your name wrong D: I wrote the comments when I was super tired so I shall go fix it immediately! *Rushes over to last chapter***

** L: I already kinda figured some people are going to hate me while I write the story. lol And I'm not gonna say anything about the story and the picture I have chosen. :) guess everyone is just gonna have to keep reading and find out!**

* * *

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! I am ubber sorry I haven't posted anything in like two weeks :( work has been crazy and I've been working a lot of overtime... i'm hopefully gonna have two more chapters posted up tomorrow to make up for it! Anywhos! I think a lot of people will enjoy this chapter so I'll leave you all to it. Please keep reviewing or PM me! :D**

* * *

Lucy leaned back in her chair as she waves goodbye to the last person there from the book signing. She stretched her arms up straight into the air, yawning as she does. She put her hands behind her head and looks over to Levy. "So that was the last one. I'm so tired from signing…" She sighed softly to herself. "I've still gotta meet up with the wedding planner and Loke. Then we will be over for dinner. What time was dinner going to be?"

Levy placed a book on the shelf behind Lucy, smiling at her friend. "Six. Is Loke actually going to be able to make it tonight?"

"He said he was going to… I might have pissed him off though… I don't know Levy. He's just been really bad about the wedding stuff lately. I'm hoping he can just be in a good mood by the time I meet up with them."

"I'm sure he will be fine Lu. Don't worry about it so much. I can meet up with you tomorrow morning if you need someone with you again. Tomorrow afternoon I'm taking Lily to the beach and then I was planning on coming in here. But I'm hoping I can talk Gajeel into covering for me." She said with a giggle.

Lucy smiles as she stands, grabbing her bag and throwing it over her shoulder. "Alright well then we will be there around six. See you then!" She waves goodbye as she heads for the door, heading back to the wedding dress and suit fitters. Levy looked over to where Gajeel was sprawled out over the couch and Lily sat in the same large chair, reading the same book from hours ago. She smiled as she shook her head and walked over to them. She ran her hand over Lily's head, leaning down and giving her a kiss on the top of her head. "Say Lily, do you want to wake up daddy? You guys have to get home and start making dinner for tonight." Lily looked up at Levy in excitement. She closed her book quickly and jumped down from the giant chair she had been sitting in. Levy giggled and stood up straight, folding her arm across her chest as she watched Lily climb up on the couch near Gajeels' torso. She quietly made her way up on top of his chest and put her hands on his body. Lily began to jump up and down on top of Gajeel repeatedly all while yelling at him.

"Wake up daddy! Wake up! Wake up!" Lily yelled, her voice full of happiness as she attempted to wake her father. Gajeel made a grunting noise at each jump she made on his chest until a crimson eye opened up and peered down at her.

"Alright kid, I'm up." He grabbed her quickly and held her close as she laughed.

"Come on dad, we gotta get home to make dinner! You said I could help you this time!" Lily said as she pushed her body away from his. Gajeel smirked as he looked at Lily.

"Yeah, yeah I know kiddo. I did promise you could help me out. So let's say goodbye to mommy and get outta here." He said as he scoops up Lily in his arms. He walks over to Levy and wraps his free arm around her neck, pulling her in close and kissing her head lightly. He places his head to hers and smiles, speaking softly to Levy. "My two lovely girls…. You guys and Pantherlily are all I need in this world. I don't know what I'd do without any of you."

Levy smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tight. "We're not going anywhere Gajeel. No need to worry about such things." Gajeel laughed lightly to himself as he stood there for a minute longer, holding onto his family. He lets go of Levy and turns heading for the door. Lily turned in his arms and waved goodbye to Levy.

"Bye-bye Momma!"

Levy waved as she smiled at her daughter. She turned back around and walked behind the counter, searching for the box she had ready for Makarov. She found the brown box full of books, old and new, along with paper work for Makarov and Mira to fill out. She set the box aside, nodding to herself and the checklist in her head. She pulled a round chair up to the counter and sat on it, propping her arms up onto the marble counter and opening Lucy's new book that just came out.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she stood outside the wedding shop. She pulled the handle and the door swung open. It was a bit busier from when she was there earlier in the morning. She stepped inside and looked around for Loke and their wedding planner. Brown eyes saw an orange top that stood slightly higher than the rest of the people scampering around. She gulped slightly, not knowing what kind of mood he was in as she made her way to him. Her thoughts were racing through her head. Should she yell at him for not being here on time? Should she just let this whole thing go? She stopped in her tracks as she stood behind Loke who was getting his suit finalized. She gripped her chest lightly and looks down at her feet, the question she had been throwing back and forth in her head. '_Does he still want to marry me?_'

Just as her eyes come back up, Loke had turned his head slightly, meeting her gaze. A smile came across his face as his eyes close happily. Before Lucy could say anything, Loke held up a single flower. It was an Estella Rijnveld, a tulip that was once her mother's favorite and now was hers. A blush came over her cheeks as she smiles. Her constant questions and thoughts were erased from her mind. Loke turned his head back around to the man pinning his suit at the hem of the jacket. He had said something and thanked the man before stepping down from the stand. He twirled the small flower in between his fingers, looking down at it, then to her. A slight smile across his face. His olive green eyes looked past the blue tinted glasses at Lucy.

"I'm sorry about this morning… and everything about the wedding. Between my career and planning this wedding, we've both been under a lot of stress. So… can you forgive me?" He asked as he held out the flower to her. Lucy wiped away a small tear from her eye as she smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she hugged him tight.

"Thank you Loke."

Loke smiled as he held Lucy close. He takes in a deep breath before he pushes her back slightly, running his hands up and down her arms. "So what time are we going to dinner tonight?"

Lucy gasped slightly as she gripped his arms, stopping him and catching him off guard. "Don't be mad, but I totally forgot to tell you that Gajeel and Levy are making dinner for everyone tonight. We are supposed to go over to their house around six." Loke smiles and laughs heartily.

"No worries, Lucy. To be honest I want to get away from the reporters for a while. Just let me change out of this suit and we can head over there in a few hours."

Lucy smiles widely and hugs Loke tight once more. She plants a kiss on his lips before letting him go. "You're the best! Oh and that suit makes you look even more handsome… is there any free time in your schedule for some alone time tonight?" She bites her lip lightly as she smiles, looking up into his eyes. Loke gave her a sly smile back as he pulls her body into his by her waist.

"I think I could squeeze you in somewhere…"

* * *

Levy's head shot up as she heard the small bells ring at the front of the shop. She smiled from ear to ear as she sees Makarov and Mira walking over to her. Mira smiled warmly and waved a hand as Makarov smiled cheekily and held up his hand to Levy. With a joyful tone in her voice Mira spoke.

"Hey there Levy. How are things here? The place looks great."

Levy stepped down from her seat and met the two in the middle of the store, hugging Mira gently. "Things have been great! I've got a lot of regulars coming in daily, and thanks to Lucy's new books, sales have been up. I have a box set aside for the library that I wanted to give to you Gramps." Makarov looked up at Levy smiling.

"Oh, thank you Levy. We really miss having you at the library. When will I expect to see Lily working there?"

Levy giggled as she walked behind the counter, grabbing the box of books and returning back over to the two. "I think she still has quite a few years before she can start working, but she can read at such a high level, I can't even believe it. She's reading books that I never could read until I was at least 7."

"Wow, that's great!" Mira said sweetly as she took the box from Levy.

Makarov folded his arms across his chest, tilting his head down slightly and closing his eyes softly. He nods as Levy talks about Lily. "Well she is her mother's daughter. I wouldn't be surprised if she has your smarts and looks, and Gajeel's attitude."

Levy sighs as she puts a hand to her head, pulling back some of her blue hair. "She's already a handful, I don't even want to think about her having an attitude like her father. The way she's acting now, she's already like a mini Gajeel." She said with a light laugh. Mira joins in with Levy and Makarov lets out a slight laugh himself. Levy walks the two to the door and holds it open for Mira. Makarov stops before he walks out and turns to Levy.

"Say Levy, I just wanted to say thank you. For everything that you've done for me. The donations and you coming in from time to time, helping out at the library, it means a lot."

Levy smiles and waves a hand in front of her. "I should be the one thanking you, Gramps. You did so much for me after I finished college. It's the least I could do. I do miss working full time at the library, but between the store and Lily, I'm lucky to have any free time at all."

Makarov laughs loudly as he turns to walk out of the door. "Anytime you want someone to watch her, just give me a call. I don't mind her at all. She could help me out at the library anytime as well. And who knows… maybe when she's a little bit older, if I still have the library, she can come work for me. Just like her mother did."

Levy nods her head with a smile. "Sounds good to me. I might take you up on that offer one day." Levy waved goodbye and let go of the door. She turned the open sigh to closed and walked back to the counter. Levy was straightening up the vast amount of paperwork from the morning's delivery of new books. She looked around trying to decide where to start. The door bells ring and Levy looks to the door. A young woman about her age with short red hair walked through the door. She wore a low cut, white dress shirt, along with a pair of black dress pants. The girl smiled warmly at Levy as she made her way over to her, holding onto a piece of paper.

"Can I help you?" Levy asked. The girl held out the piece of paper and spoke sweetly.

"I saw that you were hiring, and I just happened to pass by here with my application. Figured I just hand it in since I saw you here through the window." Levy's eyes grew wide as she opened her mouth widely, excited someone had applied for the job.

"Come on back! I'll interview you now if you have the time!"

"Of course! I'd be happy to." The girl replied.

An hour went by as Levy finished up the interview with the young woman sitting across from her. She took off her red glasses and set them on the desk. She folded her hands together and smiled. "So that's about everything I think. Still interested in the position?"

The girl closed her eyes softly and nodded. "Of course! I can even start as early as next week if you need me to. I just recently moved to this town and I'm still moving my stuff over to my new apartment."

Levy held out her hand across the desk. "That's perfectly fine. I'll give you a call tomorrow with your schedule for next week. I look forward to working with you Flare."

The young girl smiled as she stood up from her chair, holding out her hand to Levy. As soon as their finger touch, a small shock went to the both of them. Both withdrew their hands slightly before giggling. "Sorry about that. The office has been pretty dry lately. I keep shocking myself in here all the time!" Flare takes Levy's hand into hers and smiles once more.

"That's ok, my apartment has been like that too. So no worries. And I look forward to working here with you too, Levy." The two shakes hands before they say goodbye. Flare walked out of the office, stopping slightly in the doorway and glancing back at Levy. A sly smirk coming across her face. Her eyes widen as she watched Levy shuffle papers around on her desk. "So this is the girl… interesting…." Flare giggled as she turned her head back forward and left the book store quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: chapter 5 woo! And you'll all be happy to know, it's the longest chapter I've written so far, annnd there's a little bit of smut :3 so enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! :D thank you everyone who has be reviewing!**

* * *

Levy arrived back home an hour after Flare had left the book shop. She was carrying a brown paper bag full of a few things for dinner. As she approached the front door, she shifted the bag in her arms to one side and with her free hand, turned the doorknob and pushed it open. She could smell Gajeel cooking in the kitchen and could hear Lily talking excitedly to him. She smiled as she stepped into the large house and closed the door quietly behind her. She made her way through the foyer, taking off her shoes with her feet and walking down the hall towards the kitchen. She could hear the end conversation between Gajeel and Lily and rolled her eyes slightly.

"..Wanna know why Lily?" Gajeel asked as he spreads pizza sauce over the handmade pizza crust.

"It's because you're always right daddy!" Lily exclaimed happily.

Gajeel let out a booming laugh. "'Caz I'm always right!"

Levy turned the corner and scoffed slightly, staring down Gajeel with a half raised brow. "You're _always_ right?" She set down the paper bag and looked at the two of them. Gajeel looked up back at her with a smirk to her comment. He was wearing a slim black shirt and black pants underneath a black apron. Lily was standing on top of a chair with her hands resting on the counter. She had on her orange dress with a white tie that went around her neck and into a cute little bow in the front, similar to what Levy used to wear underneath a little white apron. Both of their wild hairs were pulled back into ponytails. Levy began pulling out the extra chips and dip along with the new set of dishes she just bought, setting everything out on the table. "I'm starting to think you guys spend too much time together. Maybe I should stay home for a while and spend time with Lily. You can run the book shop, right Gajeel?" She said with a sly smile. Gajeel dropped the spatula on the pizza he was working on and quickly pulled Lily into his own body, turning them around so that his back was facing Levy. He glanced back and narrowed his eyes, pouting as he spoke.

"Nooo…. You keep working at the shop. Lily and I have a lot of fun together!"

"Gajeel! You need learn how to share!"

"You should know I don't share… 'specially not my little mini me." He let out his unique laugh as he set Lily down and walking over to Levy. He lifted up her chin slightly and bent down to kiss her gently. "But I could make an exception for you…" He leans in and whispers into her ear so that Lily couldn't hear. "… but it'll cost you tonight." This sent a chill down Levy's spine and a blush to appear over her cheeks. She pushed Gajeel away and went back to unpacking the bag. Gajeel grinned and laughed slightly as he went back to making pizzas. Lily was already back up on the chair and making a mini pizza for Pantherlily. As soon as Gajeel picked up the spatula, Lily spoke without taking her eyes off her soon to be master piece.

"What's gonna cost mommy tonight, daddy?" Gajeel's eyes widened as his jaw dropped. He stared at his daughter in disbelief.

"Uh… Lily…. Just forget what I said. Oh and don't tell your mother you heard that."

"Ok!"

* * *

Lucy pulled her hair back up into a ponytail and looked herself over in the mirror. She turned her body slightly to check out her backside in her blue loose fitting dress. Loke came out from the bathroom and walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed her stomach, leaning in slightly, planting kisses on her soft skin. Lucy giggled slightly as he tickled her skin with his lips. "Loke… stop it… we're going to be late for dinner."

"Lucy, just let this happen… we both could use this…" His hand moved up and down her body slowly, his lips traveling up her neck. Lucy let out a soft sigh as she tilted her head to the left slightly. After a few minutes Lucy gripped his wrists and pushed off of him. She turned around with a blush across her face.

"You can wait until later Mr. As for right now, we are going to dinner." Lucy places her hands on either side of Lokes' face and pulls his lips to hers. Loke let out a groan as he kisses her.

"Fine…" He said sadly as he hangs his head down, lifting it up ever so slightly to glance at Lucy. She simply just rolled her eyes and pushed him away.

"Quit pouting and let's get over there."

Loke leaves Lucy's side and moves over to his dresser. He grabs a notebook and a pen and walks back over to Lucy who had finally picked out a purse to match her outfit. She looked at him and then at the notebook, she crossed her arms and pushed out a hip to one side. "Are you seriously going to bring your notebook? This is time to hang out with our friends that, may I remind you, you have not seen in a very long time. Why don't you just leave that there tonight and try to enjoy yourself."

"Lucy I've got to work on these new songs for my album. If I don't get these done, I don't have a career." Lucy looked away from him and let out a sigh. Loke sighed as he watched her reaction. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I can go one night without writing…. Let's just get out of here before I change my mind…"

Lucy smirks and turns on her heels, heading for the front door. "I knew you'd see it my way."

* * *

Lucy walked up to the front door to Levy's house and pressed the doorbell. She could hear the tone ring through the whole house and moments later Levy came to the door, swinging it wide open. "Hey girl! Come on in! Dinner is in the oven! Loke, good seeing you!" Lucy came in and was hugged immediately by Levy who moved on to Loke right after.

"Thanks Levy, it's good to see you too. How have you been?" Loke asked.

"I've been good. Shop is doing great, I actually just hired on a new girl and so far I like her. Can't wait to see how well she'll do on her own. She has experience so she shouldn't have too hard of a time adjusting. But enough about me, how's the solo career?"

Loke laughed slightly, "Yeah… well.. it's not like old times, but I still manage to have fun writing songs. So I guess I can't complain."

The three of them make their way down the hall and into the living room next to the kitchen. The first person they saw was Gray sitting on the couch with his son. Juvia was in the kitchen with Gajeel and Lily. Pantherlily was at the dining table, setting up plates and eating utensils. Gajeel was talking with Juvia and Lily was tossing the salad Levy had already gotten ready, thinking she was helping out still. Lucy and Loke made their way to the living room and went right over to Gray who had stood up to greet them. He gave Lucy a hug and Loke a handshake.

"Hey guys, how are you doing? It's been a while." Gray said with a grin.

"We've been better… planning our wedding with the wedding planner is a nightmare I feel, and since Loke is on tour a lot, I've been doing a lot of the work. How about you? Are you still giving guitar lessons? And how has this little guy been?" Lucy reached down and scooped up Gray's son off of the couch. The two year old smiled and laughed at Lucy who took him up in her arms. "You're just the cutest thing ever! Yes you are."

"Auntie Lu I thought I was the cutest one ever…" Lily called from the kitchen.

Loke looked over at her and smiled. "Don't listen to your aunt, Lily, you are the cutest one here."

"Uncle Loke!" Lily jumped down from her chair and ran over to Loke, hugging his leg tightly. Gray let out a laugh and smiles.

"Yeah I'm still giving out guitar lessons. The kids are great and the adults I teach are pretty cool too. None of them believe that I was once in a famous band." Lucy rocked the small child lightly in her arms as she stood by Gray. Juvia came over and placed a hand on Gray's shoulder.

"Lucy I have been meaning to tell you, I love your new book. Are you going to be writing any more to the series?"

Lucy looked up from the boy's navy blue eyes that matched his mothers. "Actually yes. I was trying to work on a new book following the new on that came out. Throwing some ideas around in my head but I've kinda put a lot of things on hold at the moment."

Juvia smiles at her. "Well I'm sure things will flow onto paper eventually. Things like writing books or songs takes time."

"Yeah…" Lucy said as she looks back down at Finn. The boy had Juvia's eyes and hair color but with Gray's hair style. But something about him seemed to scream Gray's personality. Lucy thought to herself what it would be like to have a child of her own. Something deep inside of her yearned for a love like this. Unconditional. Constant. She thought about the challenges motherhood could bring but then the beauty that comes from it. A new life. She would sometimes long for a child but at the same time would wonder if they would even have the time for one. Lucy glanced up and over to Loke who was playing with Lily. Both of them were laughing and smiling happily. '_How does he feel about kids? Does he want one just as bad as me?_' Lucy thought to herself. So many times she had wanted to bring up the conversation, but the moment she tried, Loke would be on the phone or with someone who just happened to pop up and want his autograph or had something to tell him about the tours. Her eyes moved back to the young boy in her arms. She smiled as she handed him back to his father. Gray took back Finn cautiously. As if he was afraid to still handle his two year old himself.

"What's the matter Gray? You look like he was just born yesterday." Lucy giggled. Gray scoffed at her comment.

"Well he makes me nervous still. Even though he's already two, I feel like he's still a newborn." Gray takes Finn over to a little area with a blanket set over the carpet, where multiple toys were laid out. Gray set down Finn and watched him crawl around to gather up his favorite toys. He sat up and smiled as he took hold of his baby blanket and his favorite stuffed animal.

Lucy looked up to Juvia as she sat down on the couch. "So are you still working with your new clients Juvia?"

Juvia nodded as she sat down gracefully on the back of the couch. "Yes and let me just say, they are easier to deal with then Iron Lion men." Both of the woman laughed together. Loke and Gray glanced over at them and narrowed their eyes.

"Are you saying that our band was difficult to work with Juvia?" Loke asked grimly.

Juvia put her hands on her hips and opens her mouth wide. "Look, having to deal with your constant bickering, the constant changes in the shows, or your routines…. Not to mention all of the fan girls _I_ had to deal with backstage. You guys would talk back to me, or not listen to me at all! So yes, this band is easier to work with then the three of you put together." At the end of her sentence, Juvia turned in a huff and crossed her arms over her chest. Lucy couldn't hold back a laugh from what Juvia had just said. Loke let out a huff and pulled out his notebook and pen. Lucy looked over at him and rolled her eyes, not believing he was going to do work right at this moment.

"Uncle Loke, what's that?" Lily asked as she pushed a finger down on the open notebook.

"It's a notebook full of songs I've written Lily. Uncle Loke has to do some homework before dinner."

"Can I help? Daddy says I'm a really good helper."

Loke laughed and ruffled her black hair. "Sure you can." Lily climbed up into his lap and held the notebook open for Loke to write in.

Levy came out of the kitchen a half hour later and glanced around the room with a smile. "Dinner is ready everyone. Come and get it!" Everyone stood up and made their way to the dining room table. Gray took up Finn and Loke grabbed Lily, tickling her stomach with his hand in the shape of a claw, saying that he was going to eat her belly instead of the pizza. Lily squirmed in his arms as she laughed, trying to escape his grasp. Levy turned back around to the dining room and sat down on one side of the table beside Gajeel. Gajeel sat at the head of the table with Levy to his right. Lucy and Loke sat down next to her. Gray sat at the other end of the table with Juvia next to him and Finn in between the two in his highchair. Pantherlily sat next to Juvia and Lily sat in between him and Gajeel. Lily handed her small pizza over to Pantherlily and leaned over to him, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I made you a pizza Pantherlily. It has all your favorites on it. Eat up kay?" She said with a smile. Pantherlily blushed slightly and looked down at his plate. The pizza wasn't prepared like the one Gajeel made, it looked sloppy and slightly over loaded with cheese. The cat smiled weakly and thanked Lily. He cut a slice and lifted it up. A trail of cheese was still attached to the pizza and didn't seem to want to let go.

Gajeel cut a huge slice of pizza for himself and handed off the tray of pizza to Levy who took a piece and sent it down the line. She put some salad in a bowl for herself and Lily before eating her own food.

"So Lucy… I was thinking about hiring you on at the shop. It would be part time of course, since I know that you are working on your novels and everything, but I could really use the help around the store and since you basically know everything, it wouldn't be that difficult for you to jump right in."

Lucy took a bite of her pizza and nodded her head, while holding up a hand in front of her mouth. "I'd be happy to Levy, but why do you need to hire me on?"

"Well the new girl does have experience, but you know how I like things done around the place. And not to mention I need someone to watch the shop and Lily sometimes." She leans in and whispers. "We're still trying for another child and it's hard to do that with Lily home."

"Ah… gottcha. Well then no worries. I can see when I'm free and let you know."

"Could you actually watch the shop tomorrow? I was planning on taking Lily out to breakfast and to the beach."

Lucy smiled sweetly at Levy. "Of course. I don't think I've got anything going on tomorrow for the wedding so I'll do it."

"Great! Just make sure you get there before 9 tomorrow. I told the new girl to be there around that time so if you get there around 8:30 you should be fine to set up everything."

"Pantherlily do you like the pizza I made?" Lily said as she picked up her own pizza piece. Pantherlily gulped down a bite himself. He nervously smiled and looked at her.

"Yeah, Lily… it's… great…."

"Yaaay! You like it! Daddy said you would like it because I made it and I put special ingredients in it."

"Is that so?" Pantherlily said as he sent daggers to Gajeel who almost choked on his own pizza as he laughed at Pantherlily's look. It was the look of: You're going to pay for this later. I'll make sure of it. Gajeel knew exactly what it meant and it just made him laugh harder.

* * *

Lucy and Loke were first to leave after dinner. Lucy turned to Levy before walking out of the door. "Thank you so much for dinner you guys. Are you sure that we can't stay and help?"

Levy shook her head. "Nope. You two get home and enjoy the rest of your night." Lucy and Loke waved goodbye and headed out. Gray and Juvia were packing up their things as well when Lily came running out of her room with her little back pack, standing next to Juvia. Levy put a hand on her hip as she looked down at her daughter. "And where do you think you are going?"

"Auntie Juvia said they are having a sleepover at their house tonight!"

"Did your father say this was ok?"

Lily nodded and ran over to where Pantherlily was drying some dishes. Lily reached up and grabbed him by the tail, causing him to drop the towel he was using onto the counter. She held him tight as she ran back over to Juvia. "And Pantherlily is allowed to come with me."

"I'm what?" Pantherlily asked as he looked up at Lily, clearly confused.

"You're my cat now Pantherlily! So you're coming with me!"

"Technically I'm your father's cat."

"Nope. You're my cat now!" Lily held him tighter as she skipped out of the door, calling back to her parents. Juvia giggled as she followed Lily out. Gray went up to Levy and hugged her goodbye.

"We'll have her back here around 7:30. Or at least Juvia will. I'll probably still be sleeping."

Levy sighed lightly as she smiled. "Thanks Gray. Drive safe." Levy shut the door behind him and turned around to see Gajeel with a wide grin across his face and arms across his chest. "This was all you wasn't it."

"Well now what a surprise. We're all alone, kid is gone, no one else here to hear us…"

"Hmm… I don't know… I had a lot to eat tonight. Not sure if I'm in the mood to do anything."

Gajeel swiftly made his way over to her, pinning her up against the wall she was standing by. A blush came over her cheeks as he stared into her hazel eyes. He had her wrists in one hand while his other travelled down her side to her thigh. He lifted her leg up and wrapped it around his waist while pushing into her body. "You don't feel like doin' nothin' Shrimp? You can't honestly think that." He leaned in and kissed the nape of her neck lightly. He smiled as he heard a soft sigh venture out of her mouth. "Or maybe you're just playing hard to get…"

"So what if I am? I know you like a good challenge." Levy said with a smirk.

Gajeel squeezed her thigh tighter as he nipped at her neck. "That I do Shrimp… that I do." He growled as he lifted her over his shoulder. Levy giggled as he made their way up the stairs to their bedroom, knowing full well tonight was going to be a restless one for the both of them.

* * *

Lucy landed on her bed and bounced slightly just as Loke jumped on top of her, taking her lips into his own. His arms wrapped around her waist as he rolled them both over so that Lucy was straddling his hips. She smiled and bit her lip as she looked down at him. She took hold of her ponytail and pulled it out, shaking her hair from side to side, letting it become wild around her face. Loke grabbed hold of the bottom of her loose dress and began to pull it over her body. Lucy lifted her arms up to help him get it off. Once the dress was free from her now naked form, with the exception of her underwear, she leaned on Lokes' chest with her own hands. She gripped his shirt and began to pull on it lightly.

"How bad to you like this shirt?" She said with a smirk.

Loke ran his hands up her sides and back down to her thighs. "Well I'd say I like this shirt a lot. But seeing how you're just gonna rip it off of me… does it matter what I think?"

Lucy smiled evilly as she tore his shirt open, sending buttons flying over the bed and onto the floor. "Oops…"

Loke growled as he gripped her hips. "You are going to pay for that…" He leaned up and took hold of the back of her neck with one hand while his lips pressed against her soft skin. He nipped at her neck sending chills down her spine. Lucy's hands made their way to his shoulders and gripped him lightly. She could feel his body's reaction to her closeness. She began to rock her hips back and forth against him. She smiled as she heard him groan between his kisses and nips. The hand that held her neck in place moved to the front of her body and rested on one of her breasts, teasing her playfully. Lucy moved her hand to the back of his orange mane, gripping his hair lightly. He paused his kisses and nips to look up at her. Their warm lips met each other fiercely. Each of them could feel the heat beginning to radiate from their bodies. Their tongues clashed together as their bodies instinctively moved together as one.

Minutes later, Lucy climbed off of Loke to remove the last bit of clothing she had on. Loke scrambled to get his pants and boxers off as well. Lucy tossed aside her underwear and moved back on top of Loke's body. She ran her hands over his chest and up his arms, moving them above his head. He smiled as he watched her. Lucy leaned down and licked his chest lightly, causing Loke to inhale sharply. Her tongue made its way up his chest, up to his neck and up to his earlobe. Her hands pinned down his wrists as she took his earlobe into her mouth, sucking on it and rocking her body back and forth once more. Loke struggled to free his hands but Lucy kept them in place.

"God Lucy… we haven't been able to spend time alone like this in a while… and this is how it's gonna happen? Teasing me the whole time?" Loke joked. The woman above him stopped and looked at him.

"I thought you liked this Loke…" Loke growled and with all of his strength, broke free from her grip and rolled her back over. Without another word, he quickly entered her, taking her mouth with his own. Lucy was caught off guard but relaxed quickly as he started moving inside of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gripped his back, letting her nails dig into his skin. Loke had both of his hands on either side if her hips, helping her body move opposite his. He would tease her constantly for teasing him. Moving quickly and forcefully then slowing it down almost stopping completely before entering her roughly. Lucy's mind was racing from pleasure she was receiving.

Loke was glad they had their own house to live in. No neighbors close by, no kids to hear all of their moaning and strange sounds they would make throughout the night. He was completely happy being with the woman he loved. All he could think about was pleasing her in every way.

As he thrust into her, he moved his mouth close to her ear, "I love you so much Lucy."

* * *

**AN: lol I had a lot of fun writing this chapter…. Especially Lily. She's such a goofball. Can you tell she loves Pantherlily? Kinda feel bad for the way she pulls him down by the tail… . anywhos! Don't forget to review and also check out wisodomk6906's story Iron Gray!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: yay chapter 6 ^_^**

**I dedicated this chapter to Lily since she's super silly. It's a bit shorter than my normal chapters so hopefully you all will still enjoy the chapter. I'm not sure when I'll be able to get another chapter up, hopefully sat. or sometime earlier. So we shall see.**

* * *

Gray opened the door to their little house, allowing Lily to run past him through the door. He held the door open for Juvia and Finn, smiling at them as they walked by. He closed the door behind him as he entered the house. Lily ran over to the couch and threw her back pack down onto the cushions along with Pantherlily. He sat up on the couch and rubbed his head. She excitedly ran back over to Gray and took hold of his hand, tugging at him lightly while she jumped up and down at his feet.

"Uncle Gray! Uncle Gray! Come play with me and Pantherlily! We're going to have a tea party!"

"Oh we are, are we?" Gray said with a raised eye brow. He let Lily pull him over to the plastic table that was in the middle of their living room. Lily pulled Gray down to the floor and ran over to grab Pantherlily. She scooped him off of the couch along with her back pack. Lily set down Pantherlily beside her and opened up her bag. She pulled out two stuffed animals and placed them in between Gray and the black cat.

"Lily aren't you tired? It's close to your bedtime isn't it?" Gray asked.

"Daddy and I always have a tea party before bed. Mommy said that tea can be very relaxing. So you get to be Mrs. Grumpbottom Uncle Gray. And Lady Sweet Paw, it's very lovely to see you again. Would you like your usual tea today?" Lily asked as she pulled out her tea set. Pantherlily sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes Princess Lily… I would like my usual…."

Gray looked over at Pantherlily and grinned. "Lady Sweet Paw? Does Gajeel really do this every night?"

Pantherlily looked over at Gray as Lily placed a small hat on top of his head. "Unfortunately yes."

"So why does she call Gajeel Mrs. Grumpbottom?"

"Because he's always grumpy at tea time." Pantherlily said with a grin. Lily went over to Gray and placed a hot pink feathered boa around Gray's neck along with an oversized purple hat with flowers decorated around it on his head. Gray's expression changed from a cheerful grin to a sour, grumpy look.

"How long do these parties last?"

Pantherlily sighed as he crossed his arms. "About half an hour. Then she'll usually get sleepy and you'll need to take her to her bed like a princess and tuck her in and read to her."

Gray looked at Pantherlily in disbelief. "Gajeel does this every night?!"

"No not every night… Just on Friday nights."

Lily put on her princess hat and began to pretend pour tea into everyone's cups. "So Mrs. Buttercup you are looking quite well today. I brought your favorite crumpets today. Yes, I remembered which ones you like. Miss Daffy, don't say such things about Mrs. Grumpbottom! That's not very nice!"

Gray looked from the stuffed bear to Lily. "Wait… what did she say about me?"

Lily turned to Gray and motioned her hand downward towards him. "She just said that you look absolutely ridiculous in that boa. But since I picked it out, you look beautiful. She's just jealous and she likes to pick on you every tea time."

Gray looked down at his boa and then at the stuffed bear. He put his hands on his hips and wrapped the feathered boa around his neck with a huff. "Well at least I look good. What do you have Miss Daffy? Nothing. That's what I thought."

Lily giggled as Pantherlily shook his head with closed eyes. "You shouldn't get into this too much Gray."

Gray changes his voice slightly to sound more womanly. "My word Lady Sweet Paw, are you jealous of my fashion statement as well?"

Pantherlily growls and makes a fist at Gray. "As if I'd be jealous of you!"

Lily tapped her princess wand on the table. It was pink with a star at the end of the bar. "Ladies, ladies. It's not lady like to fight. Let's just all enjoy our tea and crumpets." Lily set out small plastic plates to everyone around the table. She sat down herself and pretended to sip tea from her cup. Gray took up his cup and pretended to sip tea too. He looked down at his empty plastic plate and ponders for a moment. He puts his hands together and almost immediately, ice began to form in his hands. He placed them down on the plate and made ice crumpets for himself. He picked one up and bit into it. Munching on it happily.

"Oh my dear Princess Lily, these crumpets are to die for!" Gray said as he put a hand over his chest.

Lily bowed her head as she picked up one of her pretend treats. "Why thank you Mrs. Grumpbottom." Lily turned to her stuffed rabbit. "Mrs. Buttercup would you like some more tea?" Lily stood up and poured the rabbit more imaginary tea into its plastic cup. She then turned to Pantherlily. "Lady Sweet Paw, I heard about your surgery, did the doctors find anything?"

Pantherlily coughed and attempted to change his voice as well. "Well you see Princess Lily, the surgery was a success, but the doctors believe there is something else wrong. They will need to operate once again next week. I still hope to be here for another tea party."

"I will make sure to say a prayer for you Lady Sweet Paw. I would hate to find out you could not make it to my weekly tea parties." Lily's head snapped to her teddy bear and her mouth dropped open. "Miss Daffy! Your behavior and attitude is atro…atro…um.."

"Atrocious?" Pantherlily said to help Lily.

"Thank you Lady Sweet Paw. And yes. Your behavior and attitude is atrocious…. If you keep this up, I will be forced to not invite you to these tea parties. Now apologize to Lady Sweet Paw. She is going through a hard time right now and she doesn't need you to bring her down."

Pantherlily looked at the stuffed bear and after a minute bowed his head. "Thank you. I accept your apology."

Lily takes the last sip of her tea and sets down her cup. She tapped her wand on the table once more. "Ok ladies… please finish up your tea. It is almost time for the princess's bed time." Gray ate the last of ice chunks on his plate and sipped the last of his imaginary tea. Pantherlily stood up and went over to Lily's bag. He opened it up and put his hat into the bag.

"Well Princess Lily this tea party was the best tea party I've ever been to. Thank you for inviting me. Although I could have done without Miss Daffy." Gray said as he unwrapped the hot pink boa from around his neck and took off his giant purple hat.

"And thank you for joining us Mrs. Grumpbottom. I'll have to have a talk with Miss Daffy about our next party." Lily gathered up all of the plastic cups and plates and shoved them into her small bag. She took off her hat and grabbed her stuffed animals, placing them into the bag as well. Gray looked at her bag, lifting it up lightly.

"Say Lily… how does everything fit in here?" He asked.

"Daddy bought me a magic bag. I can put as much stuff in there as I want." She reached in and pulled out her pajamas and ran off to the bathroom to change. Gray laughed lightly at her as he shook his head. Juvia came into the room with a smile.

"Did you have fun at your tea party?" She joked mockingly. Gray rolled his eyes as he smiled and stood up. He went over to Juvia and took her arms in his hands. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek, causing her to blush slightly.

"As a matter of fact I did. I just hope our son never wants to have tea parties. I'd have to sit him down and talk to him how wrong that is." Juvia giggled and pushed him aside.

"She's a little girl and our son is a boy. Girls are supposed to have tea parties and pretend to be princesses. I'm sure our son will not be interested in the slightest in tea parties like his father."

Pantherlily flew up next to Juvia and smiled. "That's what Levy said to Gajeel… and now he plays along every Friday."

Gray was about to say something back when Lily came running back out into the living room.

"I'm ready for bed! But first, Uncle Gray, you need to read to me. Tonight I wanna hear the story about the boy and the giants and the green thing he climbs."

"Jack and the Beanstalk?" Gray asked. Lily nodded and ran over to Pantherlily. She pulled him down by his tail once more.

"Come on Pantherlily, its bed time! And now that you're my cat, you get to sleep with me."

"But I'm not your cat!"

Lily shook her head as she held him tight, heading back to the bedroom. "Nope. Definitely my cat now." Pantherlily let out a sigh, not bothering to struggle against her. Lily ran to the spare room where Finn was sleeping peacefully in his crib. She crawled into the small child's bed and pulled the blanket over her and Pantherlily. Lily snuggled him close and waited for Gray to read her story to her. Gray came into the room a few minutes later with a giant book full of fairy tales. He sat down in the rocking chair beside the small bed and leaned on one of the arms of the wooden chair. He cracked open the old book that looked like it had seen better days, and searched for the story Jack and the Beanstalk. Once he found the story, he looked to Lily who's big hazel eyes were staring right back at him with a wide smile across her face. Gray laughed slightly and began to read to her, making sure to read with enthusiasm and lots of hand gestures.

* * *

"..But Jack jumped down and got hold of the axe and gave a chop at the beanstalk which cut it half in two. The ogre felt the beanstalk shake and quiver so he stopped to see what was the matter. Then Jack gave another chop with the axe, and the beanstalk was cut in two and began to topple over. Then the ogre fell down and broke his crown, and the beanstalk came toppling after…." Gray put his raised arm down and looked over the book down at Lily. She was fast asleep with Pantherlily snuggly in her arms. Gray smiled and closed the book quietly. He leaned over and placed it onto the floor, standing up slowly and tucking the blanket in closer to her tiny frame. He turned off the little lamp light on the side table and walked over to the crib. Finn stirred lightly as he held his stuffed animal close. Gray rubbed his blue hair lightly, smiling down at his son. He turned and headed for the door, turning his head over his shoulder, looking at the small children in the room, the night light shining dimly. He walked out of the quiet room and closed the door, leaving it open just a crack.

Gray walked across the hall into his room where Juvia was sitting on the bed under the covers, reading her own book with the small light beside her turned on. Gray closed the door behind him and pulled his shirt off, setting it aside in the hamper. He walked over to his dresser and switched into some pajama pants. He groaned as he stretched out his arms behind his back. He made his way over to the bed and pulled the covers up.

Juvia turned the page and put her bookmark into the newly turned page, closing it softly. "So who is taking her back tomorrow morning?" Gray climbed into bed and pulled the blankets up to his chest, getting comfortable as sleep begins its work over him.

"I can take her back home. You get to deal with Finn in the morning."

Juvia looked over at Gray, narrowing her eyes. "What's wrong with Finn in the morning?"

"Nothing… it's just that he gets up very early in the morning. And seeing how Lily doesn't need to be home until 7:30. So I can at least sleep in til 7." Gray closes his eyes as he lays down on his back. Juvia sighs and sets her book down on her nightstand. She turns off her light and slips deeper into the blankets. Gray held out his arm to allow Juvia to get closer to him. She rests her head on his chest and wraps her arm around his waist.

"If I take care of Finn tomorrow, you get him for the rest of the week since I'll be working super early starting Sunday." Gray smiles and rubs her arm gently.

"I can live with that."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: chapter 7 woot!**

**Shout out!: to wisdomk6906 who has been helping me out greatly with the plot for this story, please please please pleeeeeaaaase go check out her story Iron Gray. Awesome story about Gajeel joining Fairy Tail for the first time, and she has just begun writing about he Miss Fairy Tail contest. If you like GaLe shipping, I suggest you go read it :) anywhos! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Some fluffy almost smut? O.o kinda don't know what to call it but there's my warning lol.**

**Please also don't forget to review or message me if you would like ^.^ I love reading everyone's thoughts and reactions. And thank you all once again who do review and continue reading this story. It means a lot to me that so many of you are enjoying the story so far. I'm forewarning everyone I'm not sure when another chapter will be posted because I'm going to be busy all weekend and my schedule for work will be changing a lot the next few weeks. :( sad kitty face….**

* * *

Levy stirred awake and as her sleepy eyes peered over to the alarm clock that read 6am, she moaned softly and pulled the blanket over her head. She really didn't feel like getting up but her internal alarm clock just wouldn't let her sleep in another hour. She pulled the blanket back off from her head while she unhooked Gajeel's arm from around her waist. She swung her legs around and sat up, stretching out her arms with a yawn. Her tiny hands came back down on either side of her body, her head turning slightly, glancing over the giant man laying in her bed. He was turned over on his stomach with one arm underneath his pillow. His other arm that was around her was stretched out in her spot where she laid. Levy gave him a smile and leaned back towards him. She placed a hand on his back to brace herself as she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Gajeel mumbled some inaudible words to her to which Levy couldn't make out. She shook her head as her hand ran over his dark hair. Levy got up and walked over to her calendar, holding it up with one hand, she checked the date. She pointed at the unmarked day and smiled. She reached down to the small table under the calendar and pulled out the small drawer. Her hands picked up a small rectangular box and went to the bathroom, closing the door behind her quietly.

* * *

Minutes went by as Levy sat on the closed toilet, tapping her fingers on her legs while they shook excitedly. She glanced over at the small stick that was half on the counter. When she didn't see the results of the pregnancy test confirmed yet, she went back to looking down at her hands.

'_Maybe this time we'll be lucky…_' She thought to herself as she smiled. She began to think of the sibling Lily would get to have. How she would react to another brother or sister running around the house, how the baby would look and act like. She was hoping for a child more like her, but then loved the fact Lily was basically Gajeel in girl form. Either way, Levy had already decided that she would welcome the new life into this world no matter what.

Levy's eyes moved back up to look at the test. Her hopefully and bright eyes softened into sadness as she picked up the small stick. It had a minus sign across it, leaving Levy once again, disappointed. Her hands fell to her lap as her head hung down. They have been trying for another baby for a while and the fact that she still was not pregnant was killing her. She wanted so badly to have another baby with Gajeel. She just didn't know what else to do. She sighed and threw the test away. She sat up and walked over to the door, opening it quietly only to see Gajeel standing in the doorway. She gasped and placed a hand over her chest, breathing out the breath she just gasped.

"Gajeel! I thought you'd be sleeping still…" She said with a fake smile, trying to sound cheerful for him.

"Yeah well… when you're so used to a little Shrimp waking you up every morning at six…" He didn't bother finishing his statement when he looked into her eyes, looking past her fake smile. "What's wrong?"

Levy closed her eyes happily and walked past him. "I'm fine. Nothing's wrong." Gajeel grabbed her wrist lightly as she walked past him, pulling her into his body, and wrapping his arms around her. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered. "We can try again you know."

Levy's closed eyes began to water slightly. He already knew. Her hands came up over his arms as she let out a soft sigh. "I know Gajeel, I know. It's just…. We've been trying for so long… maybe we should go see a doctor. Maybe there's something wrong with me. I mean, last time we weren't even trying! We were drunk!"

Gajeel smirked as the thoughts from that night so long ago, flooded his mind. He pulled her tiny body back close to his chest and kissed her cheek lightly. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with you. We can keep tryin'. Maybe we are just trying too hard. We can take a few days off then try again. So don't go worryin' about this either. That doesn't help I'm sure." His lips moved to her soft neck and began leaving a trail of kisses down to her shoulder. Levy turned her head slightly and smiled.

"No it doesn't. I guess we can wait a little while. But then that means…" She placed her hands over his arms, unhooking his arms from around her tiny frame, she took a step forward. "… that you can't start anything now. Besides, Lily should be here soon." Gajeel let out a groan as his lips started to pout. He let his arms fall to his sides as he watched Levy walk over to her dresser and pulled out her outfit for the day. He brought a hand up to the back of his neck and rubbed it roughly. Gajeel's red eyes stayed on her as she dressed into her yellow swim suit top and bottoms, pulling a forest green v-cut vest over her shoulders. She proceeded to pull up her white shorts over her sunny bikini bottoms, tightening the red belt around the loops. She searched through her small dresser drawer and pulled out a yellow hair tie, pulling her blue hair back into a high ponytail. She looked over herself in the mirror and smiled. Gajeel couldn't help but smile at her as well. He always knew she was smart and ambitious, but he couldn't help but feel bad that he couldn't give her the one thing she wanted. He loved to see her and Lily happy and provided them with anything they could hope for. Being part of a famous band had set him for life. He often thought about getting back together with the group but reality brought his thoughts back down to earth. He had a family know, and wanted to add another name to the new tattoo he had gotten. He didn't have time to go off on tours and hear the roaring cheers from the fans. The excitement and thrill he got out of putting on live shows.

He let out a sigh and put on a wide smile, forgetting the wild thoughts in his head. Gajeel walked over to Levy, placing his hands on either side of her shoulders and kissing her head lightly. "I've gotta head over to the library today. Makarov asked me yesterday to help fix the roof with his grandson…. Don't know how much help he'd be seeing how he's the electrician." He said as he rolled his eyes. "So I'm gonna to make something to eat for me and PantherLily."

Levy raised a brow as she glanced out the corner of her eyes at him. "Just don't go picking fights with him. Gramps and I are very good friends and I don't want to have to pull his grandson off of you." Gajeel scoffed and turned her around, glaring at her with narrowed eyes.

"You think I'D be the one losing the fight?!" He picked her up by the waist and tossed her onto the bed, pinning her wrists above her head with one hand, while the other gripped her waist, his nails digging into her skin lightly. He growled into her ear. "You think I couldn't win against a brute like that?" He pushed his large form against her petite body. Levy smirked and giggled slightly.

"Yeah… I think he would totally kick your ass in a fight. After having Lily, you've kinda turned into a _softy_." She said teasingly. Gajeel's jaw tightened up as his claws dig into her skin. Levy kept her smirk, trying to ignore the pricks in her side. A low growl came from Gajeel's throat once more.

"A softy eh? Is that how you see me now? Do I need to remind you of the great dragon slayer you married?"

Levy moved her face closer to his, whispering to him. "You just might have to…."

After her snarky remark, Gajeel took this as a challenge. His lips crashed into hers as he kissed her passionately. His tongue pushed past her sweet lips and into her mouth, clashing into hers. Levy felt her cheeks flush as he took over her mouth. A soft moan left her throat and it seemed to make Gajeel want her even more. She felt powerless as she struggled to break her wrists free from his tight grip. Gajeel didn't need to try that hard to keep her pinned down. He grinned, revealing his fangs, as he continued his take over. Minutes later he broke their kiss, letting her take in deep breaths of air. Gajeel's hand came up from her waist and forcefully moved her head to the side, and immediately placing his lips on her neck. The sweet scent coming from there was almost overpowering for his nose. Countless times he would smell her there. He loved the way her neck smelled, not matter what she was doing, it was always the same scent that drove him mad. His lips were hot against her skin. He nuzzled his face to the bottom of her neck, stopping there for a minute before sticking out his tongue and running it up to her jawline. Levy let out a soft sigh as Gajeel worked his tongue up and down her neck.

"So much for taking a break huh Shrimp?" He said just before he brushed his fangs against her skin.

"We really shouldn't start anything Gajeel… Lily really will be back soon." Her cheeks became hotter as she felt his fangs upon her flesh. He ignored her comment and sank his teeth into her skin, right on the most sensitive spot on her neck. Levy cried out softly as he began to suck the newly opened mark on her neck. Her blood even tasted sweet. He thought to himself. With this distraction, Gajeel took the opportunity to move his free hand down her body, slipping right under the waistline of her shorts. His hand had no problem moving around in her bottoms as Levy squirmed under his body. Gajeel's hand moved in between her thighs and found her center. He didn't bother to tease her knowing full well they didn't have much time. Levy's hands turned into fists as she arched her back slightly. Gajeel grinned at her reaction. He continued his actions a while longer, pleasing Levy's body with just his hand and mouth. Levy felt close to her end when Gajeel stopped everything, lifting his head up slightly and glancing at the bedroom door.

"What's wrong Gajeel?" Levy said in between soft pants. He quickly moved his hand out from her shorts and let her wrists go, sitting on the edge of the bed and letting out a loud sigh. Levy sat up with her face still hot. "Gajeel?"

"They're here…. And I need to get rid of this quickly…." He said as he glanced down at himself. Levy giggled and moved closer to him, placing her hands on either side of his shoulders and resting her head on her hand.

"I told you not to start anything… but you never seem to listen to me. Must be a guy thing."

Gajeel raised a studded brow as he glanced back at her. "You were the one who said I wouldn't win against the electrician! I just wanted to show you the strong man you married."

"You don't need to show me… I already know." She said as she plants a kiss on his cheek. She got off the bed and walked out of the room to go greet them at the door. Gajeel smirked as he watched her leave the room. He looked back down and sighed to himself.

* * *

Lily ran up the door and jumped up to reach the doorbell. She tried many times before giving up and looking back at Gray who walked up behind her. She stuck out her bottom lip.

"What's the matter Lily?" Gray said with a smile formed at the corner of his mouth.

"I can't reach the button…."

"Hm… well then how 'bout I get it this time?" Gray walked up the step and pushed the button, setting off the doorbell. It didn't take long for Levy to answer the door. She knelt down and opened her arms for Lily to jump right into them. Lily jumped up with open arms and a wide smile on her face.

"Mommy!"

Levy picked her up and hugged her tight. "Did you have fun at Uncle Grays?"

"Yeah! Uncle Gray and I had a tea party last night. And Lily had fun with us too." Levy looked past her daughter and saw Pantherlily holding Lily's backpack and letting out a sigh.

"I'm sure he did Lily. Why don't you go put your stuff away and we'll go get something to eat."

"Kay!" Levy set her down and stood back up with her hands on her hips.

"Thanks for taking her last night Gray. We appreciate it."

Gray put his hands into his pants pockets and shrugged his shoulders. "No worries. Just remind me not to babysit on Fridays. I'm not one for tea parties. I don't know how Gajeel does it every week."

Levy laughed heartedly. "Yeah Gajeel wasn't one for it at first, but after the first few, it's just become routine now. But hey we owe you one. So just let us know when you and Juvia want a night off from Finn."

Gray turned and waved a hand to her. "I'm sure we'll take you up on that offer soon. See ya later. We might stop by the beach if you guys are still there later."

"Yeah that sounds good. Thanks again Gray." Levy waved goodbye and looked down to Pantherlily. "Did you have fun last night Lady Sweet Paw?"

Pantherlily started to walk into the house when Levy reached down and picked him up, hugging him tightly as well. "Oh come on Lily, you know I'm only joking. I missed you too. It's so weird whenever you and Lily aren't here. But for now, enjoy the time away from Lily. Gajeel is supposed to go help Makarov and Laxus at the library so you can join him or join us for breakfast and the beach."

Pantherlily blushed slightly in Levy's arms. "I think I'll spend some time with Gajeel. Lily has been dragging me everywhere claiming that I'm her cat now. It'll be good for her to be with just her mother."

Levy smiled down at the black cat and kissed his head. "You're so sweet Lily. Go run and hide before mini Gajeel comes looking for you." She set him down lightly and waited for Lily to come back from her room. Minutes passed and before Levy knew it, Lily came running out of her room wearing a different outfit. It was a white dress with flower print along the edge of her dress. The straps went over her shoulders and tied into a bow in the back. She wore white sandals with a single flower on each sandal buckle. She stopped in front of Levy and spun around, showing off her outfit.

"Do I look cute mommy?"

Levy smiled sweetly at her daughter. "You are the cutest Lily. Are you ready to go now? You have your bathing suit on underneath your dress?" Lily nodded and looked around. Her face turned to sadness.

"Where's my kitty at? I wanted Pantherlily to come with us."

Levy put her hand on Lily's dark hair. "Lil, Pantherlily is going to work with daddy today and might meet us up at the beach ok? For now it's going to be you and me. And I promise we're going to have a fun time." She stuck out her pinky finger and locked it with Lily's. "So let's get going kiddo." The two made their way to the small car parked in their driveway. Levy opened up the back seat of the car and let Lily climb in. Once she was in and buckled, Levy shut the door and went over to the driver's side. She opened the door and set her beach bag in the passenger seat as she climbed in. She shut the door and looked back at her daughter as she buckled herself in.

"You ready for an adventure Lily?"

"Yeah! Adventure!" Lily shouted back. Levy giggled and smiled at her little bundle in the car with her.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: woot chapter 8 :)**

**LexiChibi****: yes I know I am mean to levy and gajeel atm…. .**

**LumiSusi****: I am not going to confirm or deny that there possibly could be more accidents involving cars in this story. And yes that last one was pretty brutal O.o;;**

**Radradha48****: and I'm glad you are loving the story so far ^_^ ( if you have any more ideas for me, message me and I might be able to put them in here :3 )**

**Thank you guys for reading and don't be afraid to review or message me! :D **

**Next chapter will be posted up right after this one! :3 (I would have had this chapter up two days ago but for some reason FF wasn't letting me post it up :( gaah!)**

* * *

Lily sang to one of her favorite songs on the radio as Levy drove happily. Levy was enjoying the summer breeze through the window as they drove along the busy streets. They pulled into the small café around eight am; the parking lot was unusually packed for how early it still was. Levy had to park in a spot that was farther than her usual spot, but it didn't seem to bother her that much. The blue haired mage put the car in park and unbuckled her seat belt, grabbing her red bag and opening up her car door. She swung the strap around her shoulder and closed her driver's side door. Lily had already unbuckled herself and waited patiently for her mother to open the door for her. No sooner did Levy open the door, Lily's feet hit the solid ground with a thud. The small child began to run for the front door of the café when her mother's shout stopped her in her place a few cars down from their own.

"Lillian Elizabeth Redfox! You stop right there!" Levy yelled out with her hands on her hips by the small car. Lily stopped and turned around to face her mother. She stomped her foot and growled slightly.

"But mooooommy! We gotta get in there right now!"

Levy shut the open back door and locked the car up. She made her way over to Lily and held out her hand. "You know the rules Lily. You can't walk away from the car without your father or me, and two, you know better to run in the parking lot. I know you are excited about breakfast, but you need to remember to be safe. You are still so small someone might not see you. Do you understand?"

Lily reached up and took hold of her mother's hand, hanging her head down and watched her feet as they walked. "Yes mommy."

Levy glanced down at her daughter. Her short black hair was wild as ever and bounced as she walked. Her bottom lip was stuck out in a pout after being scolded. Levy smiled slightly as she shook her head.

When the two girls reached the steps leading up to the café doors, an older gentle man was walking out and held the door open for the two of them. Lily looked up at the man and noticed he had dark blue hair that was slicked back and a wide smile across his face as he talked to the other man behind him. The two men stopped talking and held open the door to the café. Lily stayed close to her mother's side, keeping her watchful hazel eyes on them both.

"Good morning Levy! Coming in for the breakfast special?" The dark haired man asked. The man standing next to the dark blue haired stranger chimed in as well.

"The food was pretty good today! Better hurry up and get a seat in there. It's filling up fast!" Lily's eyes moved quickly over to the other man now. He had a crazy style of hair. It made Lily think of a Mohawk gone wrong.

"Good morning Macao, Wakaba. Well, it's Saturday and Lily and I usually come out for breakfast to start the day. Is Max having a special today? I didn't know." Levy looked down at Lily, pulling her arm to move her away from her side. "Lily do you remember Mr. Conbolt and Mr. Mine?" Lily shook her head and buried her face into her mother's shorts. The adults laughed loudly at the small girls' answer. "Lily, you usually aren't this shy. Why are you trying to hide?"

Macao let out another laugh before he spoke. "It has been a year since we've seen her Levy. It's no wonder she didn't remember us old geezers."

The light haired man spoke up once more. "Hey, who are you calling old?!"

"The only other _old_ guy I see right now! Who else Wakaba!?"

Levy smiled and started walking past the two bickering men. "It's nice seeing you two again." She said and waved goodbye as they let go of the door behind her, continuing their argument in the parking lot. Wakaba wasn't lying when he said the place was filling up fast. Levy scanned the room for an empty booth. The café was unusually busy, Max was busy behind the counter and his two other waitresses were busy with the customers at the tables. Levy, while still holding onto Lily's hand, made her way to an empty booth and let Lily slide into one side first, setting her bag down in between them and sliding into the seat as well. Max came over quickly with the biggest grin she had ever seen on him.

"Moring Levy! Hey Lily! The usual I'm assuming? French toast, eggs, and tea for you Levy? And for our littlest princess, pancakes with chocolate chips and a side of eggs with chocolate milk?" Both of the girls nodded in unison with a smile. Lily stood up in her seat and placed her hands on the table. Her hazel eyes becoming wide with excitement.

"Max! Guess where we are going today?!"

Max was finishing writing down their order on the ticket before ripping it off the notepad. "Where are you two lovely ladies headed today?"

"The beach!"

"Oooh, so is that why you have on a cute dress today? Dressed to impress at the beach?"

Lily let out a laugh as she jumped up and down. Levy put her hand on her daughters arm. "Lily, calm down. You better not jump on these seats otherwise Max won't bring you your breakfast."

Lily's eyes widen in fear and sat down immediately. Max let out a laugh as he made his way back to the kitchen. Levy ruffled Lily's dark hair as she laughed at her daughter; if there was one thing Lily didn't like, it was having her favorite breakfast taken away from her. "Would you like to color something Lil?" Levy asked with a bright smile and happily closed eyes. With Lily's nod, Levy pulled over the paper place mat from the other side of the table and the small box of crayons, handing them off to Lily who took the box of crayons quickly. Once Lily was set with her place mat, Levy reached into her red satchel and pulled out a small book, opening it to her bookmarked page. Everything around Levy seemed to be toned out subconsciously as she started to read her book. Her mind shut out the rest of the world, and only let the small voice from the child next to her flow in. Max came back minutes later with a hot tea and a chocolate milk for the two girls in the booth, setting the drinks down in front of them. Levy thanked him without looking up from her book. She glanced over at Lily to make sure she was sipping her milk correctly. Once she confirmed it silently she reached for her tea and blew on it lightly before sipping.

"Hey, is that Levy over there?" A familiar voice asked from the front of the café.

"Yeah it totally is!" Came another voice. "Hey Levy!"

Levy didn't seem to hear them as she continued her book in hand. Lily on the other hand, lifted her nose up slightly and sniffed the air. Her ears pricked up slightly at the footsteps coming closer in the busy diner. She grabbed hold of the green vest Levy was wearing and tugged on it lightly.

"Mommy, the puppy dogs are coming over." She said with a smile.

Levy slowly put down her book and turned her head to Lily. Her eyebrows crossed as she was about to scold her daughter once more. "Don't call them that Lily! God I'm going to have to talk to your father when we get home!" She turned her head as Jet and Droy finally made their way over to their table. Both of them had a slightly confused look on their face.

"Everything ok Levy?" Droy asked kindly.

"Yeah don't tell me monster is getting too out of hand for ya now." Jet said with a smirk.

Levy shook her head and smiled. "No she was behaving just fine. Just a little bit of Gajeel coming out in her little attitude…" Lily smile beamed at her mother as she went back to coloring her place mat. "So what brings you two here?"

Both of the men in front of her blush slightly as they both look away and put their hands behind their heads, rubbing their necks in unison. As Lily continued to color she spoke out. "They still like you mommy." Levy's head snapped to her daughter as Jet and Droys' mouths drop open, their eyes opened widely.

"Lily! Enough! One more comment like that and I'll take you home." Levy turned her attention back to the two men who looked like they were still in a state of shock. "I am so sorry you guys, I'm going to have to talk to Gajeel about this when I get home. I swear she gets it from him." She said with a slight laugh. Jet and Droy managed to laugh a bit themselves before Levy's eyes popped open with a gasp escaping her mouth, causing them to jump back slightly. "Hey! Now that I'm thinking about this, I need a favor from you two." Jet and Droys' faces lit up at the end of her sentence. A big smile came across their faces as their eye lids half closed, both letting out a soft sigh.

"Anything you need Levy…" They said.

Levy pulled out a small stack of papers from her bag, handing some to Jet and the other half to Droy. She pointed her finger down on her copies and put on her red glasses with her other hand. "Ok well, this is more so for Lucy than me, but since I'm helping her out with the wedding, I figured I could ask you guys since you both run your own shops. Now Lucy was looking at these choices for shoes for herself and her whole wedding party, but I was thinking these would fit better with her wedding gown. And also Droy, would you be able to come up with a flower arrangement for each of the dining tables. I was thinking about this arrangement, but I wanted your opinion as well."

"Uh, Levy? Isn't the wedding planner supposed to do all this stuff for Lucy?" Jet asked with a raised brow.

"Well yes, but Lu told me that her wedding planner is basically useless and is planning on letting her go." Levy said with a sigh.

Both men looked up and down the papers handed to them, thinking over Lucy and Levy's choices carefully. Both seemed to mumble to themselves as they thought things over. Levy watched them with her sweet hazel eyes and smiled as she took off her glasses. "You guys don't have to do it right now you know, this is just a heads up that we'll be stopping by soon. So take those papers with you and think things over so that when we all get together to discuss the wedding, you'll be ready."

Droy looked up at Levy with a surprised look over his face. "Wow Levy! That's a really good idea!"

Jet shared Droys' same expression as he held onto the papers tightly in his hands. "Yeah! It's totally because you're so smart and all. Good thing Lucy has you by her side helping her out with this stuff."

Levy giggled at the men beside her. "Well, to be honest I think Loke should be helping out with this, but Lu is my best friend and since Loke is busy with his career, someone's gotta be there for her." As she smiled at them, Jet and Droy both let out a soft sigh as a blush came over their faces, both muttering how cute she was. A voice came from behind them suddenly, causing them to both jump out of their skins.

"Alright! Here we go! French toast, and eggs for you Levy, annnnnd let's not forget the cutest girl in Magnolia, pancakes with chocolate chips and a side of eggs! Enjoy ladies!" Max said as he set down the plates of hot food in front of them. He made sure they had everything they needed before he left their table side.

"Well, we'll take a look at what we've got Levy. Just give us a call when you want to get together with Lucy and discuss more about this stuff." Jet said as he turned and waved goodbye. Droy was right on his heels as they walked up to the counter to get their coffee. Levy looked over Lily's plate to make sure she was able to cut her own pancakes as she picked up her small knife and fork. Once she saw Lily using her utensils correctly, and not taking huge bites of pancakes, she proceeded to eat her own food that was set before her.

* * *

Gajeel threw his black, beaten up shirt over his head, taking hold of his red bandana and tying it around his head, spiking up his hair at the top even more. He walked out of his room and headed down the stairs. "Lily! You ready to go? We are already running late." He made his way over to the foyer and sat down on a small bench to put his boots on. Pantherlily flew over to him carrying a large dark bag.

"Yes I'm ready; I was just finishing packing up your bag for you. And the only reason why we are running late is because you had to have some alone time after Levy left… don't go blaming me for that." He replied with a smirk on his face. Gajeel's cheeks flushed slightly as he snatched the bag away from Pantherlily.

"Shut up! There was no way I could have left the house like that. 'Specially when I've gotta work all fucking day in this heat."

"That is true, but we are supposed to meet Levy and Lily at the beach after we're done. So you're not going to be working the entire day."

Gajeel sent a glare to Pantherlily, holding up a threatening finger to him. "Don't you start with me now cat… I'll have to put you in your place."

"Is that so?" Pantherlily grinned. His body began to grow into his larger form, now towering over Gajeel, he looked down with a smirk still on his face. "You were saying?"

Gajeel's lips curled into a wide smile as he looked up into his cat's eyes that peered down at him. "As much as I would love to show you how an ass gets kicked, we don't have time for this now. _Remember?_"

Pantherlily stared Gajeel down for a few more minutes, meeting Gajeel's hard crimson stare. He suddenly threw his head back and let out a laugh, slapping a giant paw onto his shoulder. "Yes you are right. Let us continue this at a later time my friend."

* * *

Lucy slammed her front door shut and stormed out to her car, opening it angrily and slamming that door as well. She mumbled under her breath in frustration as she quickly left her driveway and headed for the bookshop. "Ugh I swear to god he doesn't care about anything anymore except for his stupid career!" Lucy looked down at her radio to check the time and noticed it was past 8:30am and going onto nine. "And now I'm going to be late for opening the shop!" Lucy's thoughts continued as she drove to the bookshop Levy owned, only causing her to become more upset.

She pulled up into the bookshop parking lot and noticed another person waiting outside by the door. "Wonder if that's Flare…." She parked her car and walked up to the girl and the door. "Hello, are you Flare?"

The red headed girl nodded and smiled. "Sure am!"

Lucy let out a sigh of relief, "Ok good, and I am so sorry for running late. I was having issues with my fiancé. Oh where are my manners? I'm Lucy. Not sure if Levy told you about me."

Flare giggled and shook her head. "Totally fine Lucy. It's nice to meet you. I'm Flare. And yes Levy told me a little bit about you. I'm just excited to be working here. I think we'll all be great friends soon."

"Well I would hope so!" Lucy said with a big smile as she walked past Flare to unlock the door. "Let's get in here and I'll show you how we do things around here."

* * *

**AN: I actually had this last little bit with Lucy and Flare in the next chapter but thought chpt nine was long enough so I just moved it to this chapter instead... not that it matters really caz I'm going to be posting up chapter nine right after this one lol**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Longest chapter so far!**

**So this chapter I feel like I might have rushed a little bit... . I reread over this one and since it was late and I was tired, it looked good at the time. I might reread it again and add more to it near the end... if that happens I will inform you guys in the next chapter ^.^ For now, enjoy!**

**Don't forget to read and review! Message me if you want :)**

* * *

Gajeel and Pantherlily made their way to the library where a man in a fitting red shirt that clearly showed off his torso handsomely. It was loose around his neck, showing off his collar bone and the start of his shoulders slightly, along with short sleeves, tucked into this forest green cargo pants. He had a scar over his right eye and yellow hair that spiked up wildly. The man was leaning against his black car with a yellow lightning bolt across the sides. His arms were across his chest as he waited patiently for Gajeel to show up. His head came up as he saw Gajeel and Pantherlily pull in to the parking lot. He picked up his brown work bag that was on top of his car and walked over to meet them.

Gajeel stepped out of his vehicle and went to the back to get his tools out of the trunk. He nodded his head to the man and shouted. "You the old man's grandson?"

The tall man stopped beside Gajeel and with a stoic look on his face, simply replied, "You the help Gramps got for me?" Clearly not impressed by the looks of Gajeel, the man looked up and down at him judgingly. Gajeel's studded eye brows came down slightly as he stared into the man's grey eyes, piercing into them with his red ones. A wide grin came across his face.

"You look rather disappointed to see me."

The man scoffed slightly. "I just thought he was sending me someone who could actually work manual labor. Not some drummer who is now a stay at home dad who probably hasn't lifted a finger around the house, too afraid he might damage his precious hands." Before Gajeel could ask how the man knew him, the tall man continued talking. "Yeah, I know ya. Gramps told me all about you. You were once in a band and then quit to be a stay at home father. Quite touching if you ask me. But sadly, I have no use for you. Might as well turn back and go home. I can take care of this roof myself."

Gajeel growled deep in his throat, his arm slowly starting to turn into iron. "You wanna say that again, _Sparky_? Caz I know that you are just the electrician. What good are you for fixing roofs?" The wide grin forming across his face once more.

"What did you just call me?!" The man said with eye brows crossed and lightning sparks coming off of his body.

"You heard me!" Gajeel replied as he butted heads with the man.

"Gajeel! Laxus! Come, come now boys… there's no need to fight." Both Laxus and Gajeel turned their heads to see Makarov standing before them. He raised a hand and with closed eyes smiled at them both. "How's it goin'?"

Laxus took a step back and pointed a finger to Gajeel. "What the hell is he doing here Gramps?! I told you I didn't need any help with this."

Gajeel crossed his arms over his chest and let out a scoff, rolling his eyes at Laxus. '_He's acting like a fucking child… and a spoiled one at that….'_

Makarov let out a soft sigh before he spoke. "Laxus, my boy, you need to learn the value of teamwork. I have asked Gajeel here to help out since he has helped build his own house. It's true that you probably could do this yourself, but you see, two workers are faster than one. And I see that Pantherlily is here as well… so that'll make the work three times faster!" He grinned from ear to ear as he laughed to himself. Laxus and Gajeel looked at each other for a second before turning their heads away from each other once more.

"I don't like the idea, Gramps… but I guess I could use some help…. Even if it is from a stay at home father…."

"That's the spirit Laxus!" Makarov said as he held up a thumbs up to his grandson. "Now all three of you get up there and fix that roof before sundown today. I'll be back then to check on you."

* * *

Lucy put her hands on her hips as she stood beside the counter and smiled over to Flare. "And that's just about everything you need to know for now! Pretty easy huh?"

Flare smiled back, "Yes, it is. Levy set up everything it seems to be easy to understand for newcomers. So is it true that her husband bought this place for her?"

"Yeah, it was sorta like a wedding gift. I'm actually surprised she didn't get a lot of helpers when she first opened this place. But I guess when Gajeel started staying home with their daughter, she had more time to work here."

Flares' eyes lit up at the mentioning of Gajeel. She ran over to Lucy and took her hands into her own. "Wait, do you mean to tell me that Levy is married to Gajeel Redfox? The famous drummer from the Iron Lions?!"

Lucy laughed nervously, "Yeah… one in the same."

Flare let go of Lucy's' hands and put her own hands to her blushing face. "Wow… what a lucky girl! I love the Iron Lions and Gajeel was my favorite band member. I went to every one of their shows when they were together. It's a shame they aren't still playing. I hear their last song on the radio all the time… what was it called again?" She said as she put a finger to her chin.

Lucy's heart skipped a beat as she remember the exact song Flare was trying to remember. Her cheeks flushed as her head moved down slightly and without realizing it, Lucy responded. "Angel with a Shotgun…."

Flare snapped her fingers and pointed at Lucy. "That's the one! How did you know?!"

The blonde haired woman snapped herself back into reality and looked to Flare with a blank look on her face. "I uh… lucky guess?" Flare smiled and shrugged her shoulders as she continued to talk about the band. Lucy turned her back and went behind the counter to grab some paper work to fill out. Flare's voice seemed to be slowly fading as Lucy thought back to that night. '_I wish you could be more like yourself all those years ago… Loke. I wish you could just give it all up like Gray and Gajeel did. Maybe then we could actually work together and be happy.'_

* * *

An hour went by, and Levy and Lily had finished up their breakfast. Lily was back to singing her favorite songs when she noticed Levy didn't turn down the street heading for the beach. "Mommy? Where are we going?"

Levy looked back in her rear view mirror. "We are going to the pet store."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise Lily."

"Why?"

"Because we are going there for you silly."

"But why mommy? I already have a pet."

"Oh and who might that be?"

"Pantherlily."

Levy giggled as her eyes went back on the road. Honey, Pantherlily is your fathers' cat. Not yours. We're going to go have a look around for you."

Lily's eyes grew angry as she began to argue with her mother. "Noo! Pantherlily is my kitty now. I told him already. I don't want another kitty, I want only Pantherlily!"

Levy let out a soft sigh, "Well then you can just look around and if you find another kitty you like, we'll have a friend for Pantherlily. How does that sound?"

Lily's arms came across her chest as she let out a huff. Levy laughed lightly as she shook her head at her daughter. They pulled into the small pet store called Nab's Pet Store. Levy and Lily both entered the store just as a rather large man with white hair was cleaning out the reptilian cages. He turned his head to the door and smiled. "Hey Levy! Long time no see!"

"Good morning Elfman. Any new cat toys or kittens?" She said as she let Lily's hand go. The small child running over to where Elfman stood, watching him intently as he handed the lizards.

"Well, I don't think we got any new kittens this week… but we did get a new animal in. Lemme put this manly guy back in his tank." He said as he placed the giant iguana back into its tank. He made sure the lid was securely back on before wiping his hands down with sanitizer. He led Levy and Lily over to the bird cages and opened the small door of one of the cages. Elfman placed his hand inside with his index finger held out, pulling his hand back out minutes later with a small orange bird with red feathers covering its head and a bit of light green under its golden beak. "But this guy is new."

Lily let out a gasp as she began to jump and down. "What is it?!"

Elfman smiled and petted the small bird with his fingers lightly. "This is a parakeet. He actually just got here a few days ago. A lot of people seem to think he's cute, but when they find out how much he is, they turn away from this little guy." Elfman rubbed the back of his head and blushed slightly. "I was actually considering buying him myself but I don't think it would be very manly to have a tiny parakeet as a pet…."

Levy smiled as she petted the small bird on its head. "Actually, I think it would attract more women to you Elfman. Some would consider you to be more caring and possibly more of a man who is in touch with his softer side."

Elfman looked at her with a slightly disbelief look on his face. "You… you really think so?" Levy nodded and smiled at him. Lily tugged at Levy's vest lightly.

"Mommy? Can we just go to the beach now? I don't want any other kitty except for Pantherlily."

Levy looked at her daughter and sighed. "There's just no winning with you is there child?" She turned back to Elfman and put a hand on his arm. "Just think about what I said." She leaned in and whispered behind her hand. "And let me know if you guys get any new kittens in any time soon!"

Elfman nodded and smiled at Levy. "You got it Levy."

Levy took hold of Lily's hand and walked out the door of the pet shop. "Come on kiddo. Let's go to the beach!" As Lily cheered Levy thanked god the beach wasn't too far away from the pet store. She wasn't used to spending so much time with her daughter, but if there was one thing they looked forward to doing each weekend, was going to the beach. They got away from the guys and all their problems with the world and just enjoyed their time together usually.

Within the half hour, the girls were walking down the beach to their favorite spot under one of the striped umbrellas. Levy set down their bag and handed Lily one side of the blanket to her. Lily giggled as she ran away from her mother with her end of the blanket, stretching it out to its full length before setting it down in the sand. Levy moved the bag to the blanket and pulled out the sun screen, motioning for Lily to come over to her. The little girl moved over to Levy and sat down in front of her. Levy took one of the hair ties from her wrist and pulled back Lily's dark hair into a small pony tail before she applied sun screen to the both of them.

"Now Lily, remember not to go too far away from my sight ok? And don't play in the water without me. We forgot to bring your water wings."

"Ok mommy. I won't." Lily said with a bright smile. Levy returned the smile with her own, kissing Lily on the forehead.

"That's my girl. So what would you like to do before your father gets here?"

"Mommy let's build a sand castle!"

"Alright, take your bucket and go get some water and we'll start making one right here by our blanket."

"Kay!" Lily reached down and took hold of her green bucket, heading straight for the water. Levy kept her eyes on her daughter as she sat there waiting for her return. The cool wind blew over the beach from the water. Levy breathed in the scented air, closing her eyes slightly and enjoying the wind that brushed against her soft skin. She watched as Lily attempted to fill up her bucket while still staying in the sand. She was crouching down with her arms extended as far as she could reach with the bucket in hand. As the water washed up lightly onto shore, Lily would pull the bucket upright but only managed to capture half a bucket of water. She would then inch closer to get more water, determined to get a full bucket.

Levy giggled at her daughters' attempts until minutes later she was able to fill the bucket and held it out in front of her tiny body, walking back to Levy as fast as she could without spilling her water. Levy looked around as someone caught her attention out the corner of her eye. Erza and Jellal approached Levy with a volleyball under Jellal's arm.

"Good afternoon Levy, interested in playing a game with us? We are trying to get a team together." Erza asked kindly.

Levy looked back at Lily who had stopped halfway to her mother to look at a little hermit crab in the sand, scuttling along, minding its own business. Levy stood up and turned her attention back to Erza. "Hey guys, I would love to but I'm here with Lily today." Her hazel eyes went back over to daughter who was still holding onto the bucket of water but following the hermit crabs every move with large eyes, taking baby steps as it took many. Levy looked back to Erza and Jellal and smiled. "Otherwise I'd totally be down to play a game. I'm a bit rusty since I haven't played in some time."

Erza held a hand up to Levy and smiled back. "There's no need to be sorry. We understand. Go enjoy your time with Lily. We'll catch you later for the fireworks tonight?"

Levy's eyes widen as she gasped. "The fireworks are tonight?! Oh my gosh I totally forgot. I should have waited to take Lily to breakfast. Now there's no way she would be able to stay up that long for them." Levy laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck. Erza let out a soft laugh and turned to walk back with Jellal to the volleyball court.

"Next time then Levy. It's good seeing you two."

Levy waved goodbye to her old friend and turned around with a smile on her face. Her eyes scanned the beach in the direction Lily had been coming from. Her smile slowly began to fade as she looked around for Lily. "Lily?" Levy started to walk in the direction that she saw Lily last. The busy beach was so crowded today but she made sure that there was a clear line of sight of her child and the water from their blanket. Levy walked down towards the water and stopped suddenly as she stepped on the small green bucket her daughter was carrying. Levy's heart dropped and seemed to stop beating. Everything around her began to move in slow motion as she turned her head around, searching for any sign of her daughter. "Lily…" She said calmly but slightly shaky. Levy decided to walk down the beach line in search of Lily. '_Ok, calm down, there's no way she could have gotten far. She was following a hermit crab for god's sake! Just stay calm and call out for her.'_

Levy put her hands up to her mouth and called out. "Lily. Where'd you go kiddo?" She tried to look as calm as possible as the people around her began to stare and watch Levy as she walked the beach. Levy could tell they were silently questioning who she was looking for. Her panic started to become stronger in her heart as it beat faster and harder in her chest. "Lily!" She called out a bit louder this time. Her feet seemed to pick up the pace on their own and soon put Levy into a sprint. Her head was spinning wildly as she looked around frantically. '_No, no… no… this isn't happening… I didn't lose her…. She was just playing with a crab… right in front of me. She's still here…. Somewhere.'_

"Lily! Please answer me!" She yelled out. Levy slowed down slightly to catch her breath. Her chest began to tighten up as she continued to panic. A man approached Levy and held out his hand to her.

"Miss are you alright? You lookin for someone?"

Levy turned to him, panting slightly and trying to remain calm as she spoke. "Yes… I… I'm looking for my daughter. She walked away from me and I had only looked away for a second…. Have you seen a little girl with black hair in a ponytail? She was wearing a white dress with flowers on it."

The man shook his head and apologized for not seeing Lily at all. Levy thanked him and continued her search. She called out for Lily with no answer in return. Levy was about to head back for her cell phone when she heard a familiar voice.

"Yo! Levy! What's up?"

She turned her head to see Natsu with Happy running towards her. They both had smile across their faces as they made their way over to her. Natsu expression quickly changed as he looked upon Levy's scared face. "Levy? Is everything ok? Why are you out of breath?"

"You training for a marathon or something?" Happy said cheerfully.

Levy's eyes began to swell up with tears as her legs began to shake, giving out beneath her. Natsu quickly caught her in his arms and held her shaking body upright.

"What's going on Levy?! What happened?" He said seriously.

"It's…. Lily…. I… I can't find her Natsu…." She looked up into the dragon slayers eyes with tearful ones. "Natsu I lost Lily…. What if someone picked her up? Or worse… what if she went out to the water? What am I going to do?... I… I don't know what to do….."

Natsu gripped Levy's arms and helped her up. "We're gonna search for her Levy. Duh!"

Levy looked at Natsu who always seemed to have a smile across his face, no matter how grim the situation looked. "W-what?"

"Didn't you hear me? We're gonna find Lily! Happy and I will help ya! Right old buddy!?"

"AYE SIR!" Happy yelled as he jumped up into the air with a determined look on his face. Levy smiled and wiped the tears that flowed down her cheeks.

"Natsu…."

Natsu already began to sniff the air around him, trying to pick up on any scent of Lily. A few minutes passed by, minutes that seemed longer to Levy, before Natsu frowned slightly, growling slightly to himself.

"What's wrong? You can smell her right?" Levy asked.

"Well… it's super crowded here today…. And I can't pin point where her scent is caz she smells a lot like you Levy… why don't you keep going that way and I'll sniff her out that way." He said as he pointed in each direction. Levy nodded and ran in the opposite direction of Natsu.

Levy started to yell out for Lily once more, stopping to ask random people if they had seen a little girl running by. Each one shook their heads and with each person she stopped at, Levy could feel herself panic more and more with every bad scenario playing in her head. She came up to a couple of mothers who had their child in their arms, talking to one another.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you two, but… have you seen a little girl with black hair wearing a white dress run by?"

One woman stared at Levy questionably, wondering why she was panting so hard as her body shook, clearly exhausted. The other one rocked her child in her arms and looked from her friend to Levy. Levy waited for one of them to answer. When neither of them said anything, Levy spoke again. "Please. I can't find my daughter. Have you seen her come by this way at all?! I don't have time to wait around for you two to answer me!"

The woman scoffed at Levy, one of them finally spoke. "What kind of mother would lose her child, at the beach no less!"

Levy stepped back slightly, as if someone had just slammed her into a wall. "I… I was—"

"You were what?! Clearly not watching your own child. And then you expect other people to watch out for her while you were doing what? Screwing around with some guy? I know your type. You have a kid and then you think your life's over. So you come to the beach and instead of paying attention to who really matters, you go and flirt with the men here on the beach. You should be ashamed of yourself. You call yourself a mother?!" The woman let out a wicked laugh with her friend as Levy stood there shaking in fear and anger. Something snapped in Levy as she stomped her foot down into the sand, pointing a finger to the woman before her.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT SOME BITCH THAT WONT HELP OUT A REAL MOTHER FIND HER FIVE YEAR OLD CHILD! YOU SHOULD BE THE ASHAMED ONE! WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO SOMEONE THEY HAVE NEVER MET?!" The woman stopped laughing and glared at Levy who was panting once more. "At least I look like I care about someone. You two look like you're coming here to get away from your shit husbands and look at you two! You're barely paying attention to the small life in your arms. They have the most saddening looks on their faces I have ever seen on a child. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to look for my daughter." Levy turned on her heels before the women could respond her. She broke out into a run down the beach, calling, searching, and fearing for the worst for her child.

Levy came across a less crowded part of the beach that was marked as a private section. She ignored the sign as she ran. Her heart felt like it was about to beat right out of her chest. The pain, the fear… everything inside of Levy was crashing down inside of her. How could this happen to a loving mother like her? She had only looked away for a second, and the love and life she took care of, was gone. Levy shut her eyes as the tears formed in them as she ran faster. Levy could hardly breathe as she ran as fast as she could, calling for Lily on the deserted part of the beach. She didn't stop until she felt something under her foot as she ran across it. Her tracks stopped instantly as she looked down. Her entire body began to shake as her eyes widen in complete and total shock and fear. Levy fell to her knees near the water washing upon shore. Her hair tie came undone and released her blue hair around her face.

"No…. please… don't tell me… Lily…" She reached down with shaky hands and picked up a white sandal with a single flower on it that had washed up from the water to the beach. Levy brought the small sandal close to her chest, letting her head fall over her hands. Warm tears falling down her cheeks as her heart pounded in her chest. She suddenly threw her head up and screamed out to the waters that brushed against her skin, crying out Lily's name.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: chapter 10!**

**So I would like to thank everyone for reading this so far. I'm not that confident in my writing since I'm so used to writing a different way. Writing more stories has helped me a lot and I feel like I have improved somewhat. Lol But hearing you guys say that you love my writing makes me feel awesome. I'm still writing just for fun, but I hope to write more stories full of awesomeness, and hopefully not all of them will be this crazy haha. I ****URGE**** you all to keep reading this story. This story is just starting out and I warned everyone in the first chapter that this is going to be one hell of a ride. :) I'm not going to say anything else but just keep reading no matter what happens. May change or add things later... **

* * *

** Little Indian Girl: I promise you will find out about Loke and Lucy soon. May not be what you want, but like I said, keep reading ^_^**

** L: * hides behind computer * Um… keep reading? Caaz if you kill me off now.. how will I be able to finish the story?! Then you'll never know what happens next!**

** LumiSusi: please please pleeeeaaase keep reading! You don't want to stop reading yet!**

** LexiChibi: Trust me… I have soooo many feels and I'm the one writing this! - ;;**

** Radradha48: haha I understand if you want to kill me now… but just keep reading ^_^ ( also read your message, I will message you back soon! )**

* * *

Levy sat there as the water kept getting closer and closer to her knees. Her head still hung down as the warm tears fell from her eyes. Her mouth was opened slightly as she looked down at the small sandal in her hands. Her mind had gone blank as her hazel eyes slowly started to fill with emptiness. Levy could hear someone in the distance calling out for her, but her body wouldn't let her move to look.

Natsu and Happy came running over to her side, panting heavily as they reached her. Natsu put his hands on his knees as he bent himself over. "I heard your shouting Levy… what's wrong?" Natsu watched her intently as she sat there in silence. He walked up in front of her and knelt down. "Levy. You have to talk to me." Natsu looked down and saw the small footwear in her hands. He slowly took it from her quiet hands and held it up. "Is this hers Levy?" With a nod from her silent form, Natsu sniffed the sandal, breathing in its scent. After a minute of sniffing, he slowly brought his nose up to the air, sniffing around madly.

"You smell her Natsu?" Happy asked as he patted Levy on the back, trying to comfort the broken-hearted mother. Natsu sniffed one last time and smiled from ear to ear. Holding up a thumbs up to Happy.

"I just might little buddy! Come on Levy! I've got something and we've gotta go check over there by that cave." He said as he pointed to an old cave that was on the last bit of beach. Levy felt the cool wind blow her hair around her face and pushing against her body as if to say go with him and look. Her body on the other hand had given up all hope and didn't want to move.

"Natsu…. She's…"

Natsu grabbed one of Levy's wrists and pulled her up. Levy's eyes widen as she did not expect for him to take hold of her like that. He held onto her wrist as he looked into her empty eyes. "Levy, I know you feel like she's gone, but you are gonna have to trust me. I can still smell her around here so there is a chance she still might be alive. Her scent is strong around that cave over there so you and I are going to go look. The Levy I know doesn't quit." He smiled brightly at her with happily closed eyes. Levy wiped the tears away and put on a somewhat hopeful smile.

"Ok…I trust you Natsu."

Natsu, Levy and Happy all ran over to the abandoned cave, its insides giving off a darkness that seemed to creep up Levy's spine as she looked inside.

"A-are you sure she's around here?" She asked nervously.

"Yep! And Happy and I will look up top while you go inside and have a look around."

"Aye!" Happy said as his wings began to sprout from his back. He took hold of Natsu and flew up towards the rocks above.

"Just call out to me if you find her in there! I'll be able to hear ya." Natsu called as Happy flew him up. Levy watched him leave her alone at the entrance of the cave. Levy gulped hard as her body began to shake. She was still very afraid of the dark.

She brought a shaky hand up to her mouth and called out. "L-Lily?... Lily are you in there?" Levy waited for a response before calling out again. "Lily its mommy. Lily… please come on out. I can't…" Levy brought her hand down to her chest, shaking in place. '_I can't do this… it's so dark in there… and there's no guarantee she's still alive or in there for that matter… what would you do in my situation Gajeel?' _

The wind blew from behind her and urged her into the cave. Levy stood her ground against the wind, looking out to the water as she held back her hair, slowly looking back into the cave nervously. Natsu came running over to the ledge of the cave, yelling down to Levy happily. "Levy! She's in the cave! She can hear you calling for her! You gotta get in there!"

Levy smiled as she looked up at Natsu. Her smile faded quickly as she looked back into the darkness. She closed her eyes tightly and made a fist with each of her shaky hands. '_I can do this. For Lily. I have to be brave. I won't give up._' Hazel eyes shot open, determined, with no fear. Levy sprinted into the dark cave and called out for Lily with a shaky voice. Levy slowed down as she ventured deeper into the cave. It's coolness surrounding her every step. She reached out for the damp wall beside her, touching it lightly as she walked down the dark path. "Lily! Where are you?"

Minutes had passed by and Levy was getting further and further into the darkness. Her breath was heavy, her entire body still shaking uncontrollably. Levy put all of her fear and thoughts aside in her head. She wanted to think about one thing. Saving Lily. If she let the fear in, if she let her strength leave her for just one second, she would be lost in the darkness forever.

Levy kept her pace along the path she was walking down until she heard a little voice in the distance. She stopped as her heart began to race, beating heavily in her chest. "Lily! Lily it's me!" Levy waited a few more seconds until a voice answered her.

"Mommy?"

Levy smiled and called out again in relief. "Yes! Lily, it's me! Lily follow my voice!" She continued to talk out to Lily as she walked carefully deeper into the cave. She stopped once she heard Lily getting closer. "Lily?"

The small girl came running up to her mother excitedly, grabbing Levy by her legs and nuzzling her face into them. "Mommy!"

Levy knelt down quickly and held her close in her arms. Tears streaming down her cheeks as she held her daughter close. "Lily! Are you ok?! Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine mommy."

"Lily you scared me. You know better than to run off! I was so worried…"

Lily put her head down slightly in the dark, her eyes growing sad. "I know… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Lily could feel her mother shaking as Levy held her in her arms, she could hear her voice quivering in fear and relief. "Mommy? Why are you shaking still?"

Levy hesitated answering her daughter, but knew she had to tell her the truth. "Lily… I'm… afraid… afraid of the dark. I was more afraid of losing you, but I'm still afraid of this place."

"But you're not afraid at home when you're sleeping?"

Levy smiled, "That's because I have you and daddy to protect me from the dark. I don't need to be afraid."

Lily thought for a moment before wrapping her arms around her mother, holding her just as tight. "I'll protect you in here mommy, so you don't have to be afraid anymore."

Levy smiled and laughed lightly. "Lily…"

Lily pushed away from her mother lightly and grabbed her hands. "Come on mommy, I know the way out."

Levy looked at her in confusion. "You… do? How?"

Lily giggled as she turned them around. "I can see in the dark!"

Levy let her daughter lead her out of the cave, thinking to herself about Lily's ability to see quite well in the dark. '_Does she have Gajeel's senses?' _Levy shook her head to erase unimportant thoughts. "Lily, why did you run off?"

"I was following a hermit crab, and then I saw a fairy! Like the ones Mr. Makarov told me about. I followed it all the way into the cave. I almost had it but then you scared it away."

Levy laughed lightly. "Lily, you know fairies don't exist."

"But I really saw one!"

"How do you know it was a fairy? Do you know what they look like?"

The two girls finally reached the entrance of the cave, Levy letting out a breath, relieved to be out of the darkness. Lily let go of her mother and turned to her with a wide smile. "No, I don't know. But I believe I saw one. It was really pretty, but not as pretty as you mommy." Levy softened her eyes as she looked down at her daughter with a crooked smile. She knelt down in front of Lily and took hold of her hands.

"Lily… you really scared me when you ran off. Can you promise me that you will never do that again? If you do, then next time you and I will go searching for fairies. And I won't tell your father about this."

Lily's eyes widen at the mention of her father being told what happened. She nodded her head quickly. "I promise!" Levy closed her eyes happily and pulled her young child into her arms, hugging her tightly.

Happy and Natsu flew down next to Levy and Lily, Natsu holding up a hand with a grin across his face. "Yo!"

Both girls looked up at Natsu, smiling in unison. "Natsu!" Levy stood up and jumped onto Natsu, throwing him off guard. "Thank you so much for helping me! I wouldn't have been able to find her without you."

Natsu blushed slightly and put his hand behind his head, laughing nervously. "You're welcome Levy. Anything I can do to help."

"Mr. Natsu!" Lily said excitedly as he ran up to Natsu and hugged his leg. Natsu smiled down at the child and ruffled her hair.

"What's up?"

Lily looked up at him with big hazel eyes. "I saw a fairy!"

Natsu matched her excitement with his own. "You did?! Did it have a tail?"

Lily nodded her head. "Yeah! How did you know?"

Happy jumped up beside Lily and held up a paw. "That's caz Natsu has seen fairies too!"

Lily's face lit up with a wide smile like her fathers. She looked up to Natsu who was smiling right back at the small girl. Levy sighed as she put one hand on her hip. "Come on Lily, your father should be here soon and we need to get working on that sand castle. Remember? I'm sure Natsu has some other stuff to do." She held out her free hand to which Lily took quickly. Levy turned and started heading back to the public part of the beach when Natsu walked up beside them.

"Actually, I've got nothing better to do, so why don't I come help you guys."

"Can he mommy? Can Mr. Natsu come help us?"

Levy nodded and continued walking back with Lily, Natsu and Happy, glad to have her daughter back by her side.

* * *

Lucy opened her phone and opened a text message. She scoffed and closed the phone, putting it back into her pocket as she went back to work, restocking the book shelves. Flare was a few feet away, watching Lucy carefully. Once she saw Lucy look at her phone for the fourth time within the hour, each time looking clearly mad, Flare set down her box of books and walked over to her coworker. "Everything ok Lucy?"

Lucy looked up at Flare quickly with a blank look on her face, "Why do you ask?"

Flare motioned her head to Lucy's pocket. "You've been looking at your phone and scoffing each time for the past hour. Something wrong?"

Lucy looked away from Flare, trying not to look so upset. "Yeah… it's just my fiancé. We got into a fight this morning. He's trying to apologize to me but it's all the same thing." She turned to Flare and started to go off. "You'd think that if you were planning a wedding with your soon to be wife, would you be more concerned about your wedding or your career? I mean, it's like he's afraid to give it up. Like no one will remember his name and forget his music that he made with his friends over the years. But now that it's just him, he thinks it's more important for people to remember who he is than his soon to be wife. I mean, sometimes I don't mind that he's taking his career so seriously, it's just… I want there to be time for us too."

Flare stood there with widened eyes as Lucy talked to her. When Lucy stopped talking and looked at Flare, she blushed and looked back at the books. "I'm sorry… I sometimes talk too much when I'm mad. Then I just start babbling on and on."

"It's perfectly fine. I don't mind. Just wasn't expecting that from you since we just met and all." Lucy laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head. Her phone started to ring in her pocket. Lucy reached down into her pocket and answered her phone.

"Hello? Oh! Levy, hey!" Flare looked out of the corner of her eye towards Lucy at the mention of Levy's name. "Yeah, Flare and I are doing great. Yeah it was a little busy earlier. It's just us two now. Mmhm. Yep. We are restocking some of the shelves at the moment." Lucy paused for a moment and glanced around the shop. It was empty just like when they had opened. "Nope, no one is here…. Close early? Why?" Lucy gasped slightly. "The fireworks are tonight?! I completely forgot! Ok, I'll tell her. Thanks Levy. See you soon." Lucy hung up her phone and put it in her pocket. "Well, good news. We can close early today. Annnd Levy said you can join us at the beach for the fireworks tonight. Everyone is going to be there."

Flare smiled at Lucy and put the last bit of her books away on the shelf. "That's ok. Thanks for the invite though. I'm kinda busy tonight."

Lucy smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Ok. Oh and Levy said she'll still pay for a full day's work for you."

"Sounds good! Can you tell her I said thanks?" Flare asked.

Lucy held up a thumbs up. "Can do."

* * *

A few hours had gone by, the sun was getting ready to set, and Lucy was getting ready to head down to the beach. By the time she got there, everyone else had already been there for some time. Lucy ran down the beach to the usual spot she met everyone at. She could see Gray, Juvia and Finn sitting in chairs under one of the striped umbrellas, laughing and smiling happily. Levy, Pantherlily, and Lily were laughing uncontrollably as Gajeel was buried in the sand with just his head sticking out, right next to the giant sand castle built by Levy, Natsu, Happy and Lily. Natsu was holding a shovel over his shoulder as he stood over Gajeel's head, laughing loudly along with Happy. As Lucy got closer, she could hear Gajeel yelling at Natsu.

"God damn it Salamander! When I get out of here, I'm kicking your ass! Levy! How could you let him bury me while I was sleepin!?"

Lucy reached the blanket and set down her bag. "Hey guys!"

Levy wiped away the small tears from the corners of her eyes. "Hey Lu! You made it just in time. The fireworks are going to be starting soon. Flare couldn't make it?"

Lucy sat down at glanced around at the group. "No, she was busy. Is Loke coming?"

Lily ran over to Gray and Finn and tugged on Finns arm lightly. "Come on Finn! Let's go play!"

Gray shrugged his shoulders as he set Finn down so he could go play with Lily. "Dunno." He said coolly. "I haven't heard from him all day. He should be here. He's never missed a fireworks display."

Lucy looked down at her hands that rested on her legs. "He might not come tonight. I've been avoiding him all day. I was just so mad at him."

"He still has time Lu. He can still show up." Levy said as she sat down next to her friend. Her eyes were on Lily the whole time. Lucy noticed her attention was on Lily slightly more than usual.

"Everything ok Levy?" Levy smiled and replied with her eyes still on her daughter.

"Everything is fine."

Gajeel growled as he finally managed to get his arms free from the sand. Natsu and Happy began to run down and around the beach as Gajeel dug the rest of his body out of the sand furiously. "Get back here Salamander!"

Lucy sat around her friends in silence. Half an hour went by before she stood up, the sun had just set and they were setting up the fireworks. Levy had Lily in her lap while Gajeel sat next to them with Pantherlily at his side. Juvia was holding Finn who had passed out in her arms while Gray had an arm around her shoulders. Lucy walked away from the group as the fireworks started going off. She headed down the beach to a familiar spot she would visit every year. She stopped at the spot where she had shared her second kiss with Loke. She could still remember the night it happened. The warmth she felt from her lips all the way down to her toes. She felt loved that night, like when her mother would hold her in her arms tightly during the worst thunderstorm. Lucy's head came up as she heard the fireworks explode in the sky. Her eyes became teary as she sat down to watch them.

Her thoughts continued during the whole fireworks show, not noticing the chill that started to crawl up her body. She suddenly felt warmth around her shoulders as someone draped a large green jacket over her body. She looked up to see Loke beside her. She moved her eyes off of him and back to the fireworks.

"This seat taken?" He asked softly.

Lucy shook her head and moved over slightly. He sat down beside her and let out a breath of air. Lucy held the large jacket closer to her body, still not chancing a glance at him.

"Lucy… we need to talk. You can't keep ignoring me."

"There's nothing to talk about Loke. I want to get married, you want to further your career. End of story."

"Lucy…I want to get married too. I want you as my wife."

Lucy snapped her head to him as she stood up quickly. "And yet you won't help me with anything! I've had to ask my best friend to help me plan my wedding while you are off touring and playing music! What have you done to help me with any of this? I just want…"

Loke stood up and spoke calmly. "You want me to quit? You want to start a family? You want this wedding to go perfectly?..., Lucy. I know what you want… I just… I can't just quit singing. We don't have time for a family, we barely have time for this wedding."

"You don't have time. You can't quit your career, I get that. But you can't seem to make time for me or this wedding." Lucy hands him his jacket and starts heading back to her car. Loke held onto his jacket for a minute before speaking.

"I'm leaving tomorrow night. I've got to go on tour again. I won't be back for a while. Lucy… we need to talk more about this."

Lucy stopped in her tracks as he spoke, turning her head slightly to listen to him. Loke looked up at her as she turned her head to him. Tears flowing from her eyes down her cheeks. A smile on her face. "What more is there left to talk about?"

* * *

Gray was carrying Finn in his arms as Juvia said goodbye to Levy and Gajeel after the fireworks. Levy was packing up their things as Gajeel picked up Lily from the blanket she passed out on.

"She made it a bit longer this year. Still passed out before the end." He said with a laugh. Levy picked up Pantherlily who had fallen asleep as well.

"What did you do to Pantherlily Gajeel? He's completely passed out like your daughter." She said with a smile. The two parents laughed as he headed up the beach to their cars. Levy walked behind Gajeel slowly, not saying a word.

"So you gonna tell me what's wrong Shrimp?" Gajeel asked as he walked. Levy looked at the back of his head and scoffed.

"What makes you think something's wrong with me?"

Gajeel stopped and looked back at Levy. She looked back into his crimson eyes as she stopped walking as well. She knew he could keep that unwavering gaze on her until she told him. She let out a sigh as her hazel eyes moved down.

"Do you think… I'm a bad mother?"

Gajeel raised a studded brow and laughed a bit. "You're kidding right?" Levy looked back at him with a hard stare.

"I'm serious Gajeel."

"Levy, what kind of question is that?!"

"I… I lost Lily today. I was talking with Erza, and I was watching her every second. I looked away for one moment and when I looked back, poof! She was gone. I panicked and searched for her. I asked a couple of mothers and they told me I was a horrible person for losing my own child…. I… I almost didn't save our daughter because I was afraid of the dark."

Gajeel walked back to Levy and wrapped his arm around her. "Listen Shrimp. Don't listen to those other mothers. You are the best mother anyone can have. You overcame your fear, right? That's more than some people can say. As far as I'm concerned, you are the best mother on the face of this earth. And Lily is lucky to have you here with her."

Levy blushed slightly as she wrapped her arm around Gajeel's waist. They made their way to Levy's car, putting Lily and Pantherlily in the back seat, Levy came around to Gajeel's side. "By the way… I think our daughter has your dragon slayer senses…. She said she could hear and smell me in the cave when I couldn't see a thing. And you know as well as I do she can hear things that a normal child can't." Gajeel shrugged his shoulders and grinned. Levy narrowed her eyebrows as her hands went to her hips. "You knew?!"

"I had my suspicions but you just confirmed it. This just means that our daughter is extra special Levy. Nothin' wrong with that."

Levy smiled and looked in the backseat to her sleeping daughter. "No… I guess not."

* * *

**AN: I just want to forewarn you all again. This story is going to be a hell of a story and there will be feels. Major feels. Just don't hate me yet and I hope to continue to make this story awesome.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Chapter 11! Yay!**

**Soo ubber sorry for the late update! I'm trying to post up a new chapter every week but last week I kinda wanted a break from writing. Idk, call it writers block or lazynes, but here's the next chapter. It's a tad bit shorter than I like, but it's all about Loke and Lucy. Some finally needed happiness between the two :) **

****Loke sings the song Be as One. A Fairy Tail ending from the show. I own nothing!**

****Just a warning for the end of the chapter, some naughtiness :P ****

* * *

**HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! ***** flails arms in the air ***

**Be sure to check out the best writer I know, one of my dear and awesome friends, wisdomk6906. Her story Iron Gray is one of the best stories I've ever read. I'm not just saying that caz she's my friend. It mainly involves GaLe but other characters are in it as well. Gajeel has joined Fairy Tail for the very first time, and now she's has started up the Battle of Fairy Tail! It's a battle to save the ladies from turning into dust and finding out who's the strongest member of Fairy Tail. And the grand question is…. Will Gajeel fight for the guild? ;D **

**Be sure to check her story out! And make sure you review her story as well!**

**( Replies at bottom! )**

* * *

Loke could see the firework lights shine over Lucy as the tears flowed down her cheeks, the words that left her mouth stung him like a thousand knives piercing his chest. His hand gripped his coat tighter. How could she smile like that and then say those words to him? Was she… was she calling off the wedding? His eyes became shaded as his head fell down. Lucy watched him as he stood there unable to speak to her. She shook her head as her smile faded, turning back around and started back towards the parking lot.

Loke stood there in place silently for a while, his thoughts mulling over in his head. _'I need to go after her. I need to talk to her. She needs to know that I still love her. Even if she doesn't want to marry me anymore. She needs to know...'_ Loke's' thoughts paused for a moment before his eyes came back up, only to widen as Lucy was making her way back to her car. His body shook in anger and fear. Anger at himself for ignoring her all this time, for being gone for long periods of time, for leaving everything that has to do with the wedding on her. And at her. She wanted him to further his career but she hated him being gone. The constant fights over the wedding, and not new fights, the same fight, over and over again. He didn't care about the seating for dinner, he didn't care about the colors of the plates or utensils or anything else that had to do with the wedding. He just wanted everything to go right.

The fear was for losing her completely. He knew that sometimes he couldn't get the right words he wanted to say out, but he showed Lucy he loved her. He wanted nothing more in this world but her. He just didn't want to quit his career now. He couldn't. He loved the way the stage made him feel. The thrill and excitement of the crowd that cheered just for him. How could he just give it all up?

A vision of Lucy came into his head suddenly, she was turning around to face him, a wide smile across her face as her eyes closed happily as she held up her hand to him. Her golden hair swinging around behind her, the small side pony tail bouncing excitedly. She stopped and leaned in slightly, her hands now behind her back, a smile over her face and those big brown eyes full of love and happiness. She brought her hands around to the front of her body, putting her fingers together in the shape of a heart, mouthing the words… I love you.

Loke's jaw clenched as his body tensed up. '_What the hell am I doing?... Besides being a complete idiot… I need to say something….'_

Loke's thoughts disappeared suddenly as the new song he had been writing popped into his head. It was dedicated just to Lucy and even though he was waiting to let anyone hear it, maybe it was worth a shot to show that he still loved her. Loke let go of his jacket, letting it fall down to the sand softly and gulped hard. '_It's worth a shot….'_

"_I'm always thinking of you, even on days we don't meet,_

_Every time I feel…"_

Loke's voice reached Lucy's ears, his soft voice sounding like velvet itself. She stopped walking, her eyes widening slightly.

'_Is he… is he singing to me?_' She thought. Her head wanted to turn around to face him, but her body shook in defiance. Loke continued singing, knowing he had her attention.

"_Ah the warmth of your palm envelopes me, heart and soul,_

_I'll never leave your side._

_Your casual kindness every time we meet, makes me feel like embracing every part of you."_

"_I will -be as one- I want to protect you."_

Loke took a few steps in Lucy's direction, her head turning slightly. His hand coming up to his chest as he sang.

"_Stay with me, I love you. Yes You, My beloved._

_All my feelings laid bare to you._

_A once in a lifetime miracle meeting_

_whereas if the stars were sparkling_

_and the raindrops soon poured into the sea._

_Let's be intertwined, the two of us._

_Love you are everything."_

Loke made his way to his fiancé, standing directly behind her, his heart pounding in his chest.

"_Even for tiny instances when we cross paths without meeting, never cry._

_I'll come here and listen to the dreams you hold_

_and the continuation to the book you were reading._

_When we collect small things about each other we didn't yet know about,_

_the bonds we have between us will strengthen."_

Loke brought his hands up to Lucy's shoulders, feeling her jump slightly at his touch.

"_Now be as one- I want to try believing._

_That there is such a thing as an everlasting love_."

His hands ran down her soft arms, interlocking his fingers with hers. He made a fist with both of their hands and wrapped their arms around her waist.

"_Let's etch ourselves into each other._

_In this destiny which we won't regret._

_Bring our hands together and feel each other's_

_warmth and feel the peacefulness born from each other's gaze._

_That is eternity only shine, because we realize._

_Whether spring, summer, autumn and winter, I want to set your many smiling faces_

_Into one of the world's stories and tell it one day."_

Loke brought his chin down to her shoulder, singing softly into her ear. He pulled her body in closer to his.

"_I will be as one-I want to try to protect you._

_Stay with me, I love you..._

_I'll tell you my overflowing thoughts without hiding them."_

He pulls one of her hands away from her waist, bringing it up to his face. Opening their palms, he runs her hand over the side of his head, and down his cheek. Lucy closed her eyes softly as she felt his orange hair beneath her hand, and the soft flesh of his cheek. It felt warm under her touch, as if he was blushing slightly as he sang to her. He let go of her hand, running his own down her exposed arm, down her side to waist once more.

"_Now be as one- I want to try believing._

_That there is such a thing as an everlasting love_."

Lucy's eyes opened slowly, her warm tears forming slightly. She turned her body around to face him. Her eyes became wide as she looked into his olive-green ones that were full of tears as well.

"L-Loke…" Her body began to shake once more. Loke simply gripped her waist and pulled her back into him. Wrapping one arm around her neck as his other hand gripped her other shoulder. He buried his face into her body.

"_Let's etch ourselves into each other._

_In this destiny which we won't regret._

_Bring our hands together and feel each other's_

_warmth and feel the peacefulness born from each other's gaze._

_That is eternity only shine, because we realize…."_

Loke's voice shook as he sang the last of the verses. Lucy's stood there, trapped in his grasp. Unable to speak as the tears flowed down her blushing cheeks. His eyes closed shut as he spoke. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I don't want to lose you Lucy, and I'm sorry for leaving everything on you. I don't care about planning this wedding, I just want to see you walk down the aisle and stand by my side. But you have to understand, I just… I can't give up on my career right now. I don't want this to end, but I don't want to continue this tour if it means losing you."

Lucy's body shook as Loke spoke, speechless as her eyes stared up into the night sky. Her arms came up underneath his hesitantly before gripping his shirt, burying her face into his shoulder. "You're not going to lose me. Not ever." Lucy pushed Loke off of her slightly and smiles at him. Her hands came up to his cheeks, holding his head in place. "You don't need to quit because of us fighting either. I like to see you doing something you love."

"I can just skip over this tour. And the next one." He pulled her back into his body, holding her tight. Lucy held him back just as tight. "I'm such a fool, Lucy."

Lucy smiled slightly. "I know. But you're my fool."

* * *

As the two made it home, they walked into the house together, holding hands and smiling. Loke shut the door behind them and locked it for the night. Lucy was making her way down the hall to their room when Loke grabbed hold of her arm lightly, turning her around to face him. Without a word, he kissed her. Her hands went to his chest as she kissed him back passionately. His hands rested on her hips before moving around to her backside and lifting her up. Lucy gasped slightly into the kiss, but wrapped her legs around him as he carried her into their room.

Loke made their way into their bedroom and gently set Lucy down onto the bed. Finally breaking the kiss, he looked down at her. Her eyes were slightly red from the tears she shed, her whole face looked tired. His eyes softened in sadness. He was causing her pain, and so much stress. He wanted nothing more than to make her feel better.

He silently kissed her once more, letting her wrap her arms around his neck as his hands explored her body. One of his hands made its way to her breast, taking it in hand and massaging it lovingly. Lucy arched her back slightly at his touch over her chest, a blush coming over her cheeks. Loke broke their kiss after a few more minutes only to continue his kisses down her jawline to her neck. Kissing and nipping at it gently, causing her to sigh softly. His lips made their way up to her ear, whispering into it.

"Will you let me make this night all about you Lucy?"

Her cheeks became hotter as he spoke into her ear. Her response was a shaky yes that somehow escaped her throat. Loke lips crashed back into hers before his hand left her chest and made its way down her slender body. His hand stopped at the bottom of her shirt, gripping it lightly before tugging it up and over her head. Lucy pulled him back down to her, wanting his lips back on hers. Loke did as was commanded silently by Lucy. One hand moved to her hips as the other went back to her breasts.

Lucy let a soft moan escape her throat into the kiss as Loke worked her body to his will. She barely noticed his hand that was silently placed on her hips moving further down her thigh. He had already managed to tug her shorts off down to her knees, bringing his hand up over her skin slowly. She broke their kiss with wide eyes.

"When did you—"

Loke smiled down at her. "I told you this night was going to be all about you. I want to make you feel like a woman who is loved deeply. Not to mention I'm not too shabby about distracting you with one hand while the other works magic elsewhere."

Lucy let out a huff as she turned her head away from him, slightly embarrassed. Loke laughed heartedly at her before turning her head back to face him. "Lucy…"

Brown eyes met olive-green. "What?"

Loke's hand cupped the side of her face as his leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers. His tongue pushing past her sweet lips and pressing against hers. Lucy gripped his shoulders as she once again forgot about his hands, focusing on their kiss. She knew this felt right, but at the same time, it almost felt like it was turning into make-up sex. Were they becoming those kind of people? The kinds of people who would constantly fight over nothing, but then find apology's through passion? Her thoughts ended quickly as she felt Loke's mouth move down to her chest. She could feel his hand underneath her, running down her arched back while the other followed the mouth that was trailing down her stomach. Her eyes glanced down at the orange head that made its way in between her thighs before closing softly. Her head went back on the bed as she moaned out his name.

His arms had moved underneath her legs, wrapping back around and gripping her thighs steadily while he pleasured her. Her hands gripped either side of the bed as the waves of bliss washed over her whole body. She felt hot all over, and he was making her feel this way. All of her insecurities about the two of them seemed to fade with each passing minute. She didn't want to doubt his love for her, because in the end, after all the fighting, all the arguing, they both loved each other dearly.

All she could think about now was him. He really was making this night all about her. Time had been moving slow to Lucy as Loke continued to work her until the ecstasy finally claimed her. She called out his name one last time before panting heavily as she tried to catch her breath. Her body shook from the pleasure she received from him. Loke made his way back up to her and smiled.

"I'm not finished with you yet Lucy. I'm going to make you feel good all night."

"But… I've gotta get up early tomorrow and—"

Loke put a finger to her lips to silent her. "What did I tell you earlier? Tonight… is all about you. And that's just what I'm going to do."

* * *

** Finny-Kun Goddess: *shrugs shoulders * Maybe he will? Maybe he won't? Who knows?... oh wait… I do X3 mwahahaha!**

** bookworm0313: shhhhh shhh.. no be scared…..ok be a little scared. But not now. Be happy :) **

** Radradha48: * happy tears * thank you sooooo much! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope to have another one up soon!**

** Little Indian Girl: hahaha this chapter may have answered your question, but who knows? Maybe it will be called off? Or I'm just saying this to make you think there could be a possibility of that happening…. God I'm mean ._.;; I sorry….**

** LumiSusi: guess this means you'll just have to keep reading :3 caz you know you want to. Even when something bad happens, you must know what happens next!**

**AN: Thank you all again for reading and reviewing! I truly and from the bottom of my heart, appreciate it and all of you. I cannot express through these chapters how much you all mean to me by reading my stories. If I could send cookies through the interwebs, I would send one to each of you. Or cupcakes. Either way, thank you so much again! And please continue to let me know what you think of my stories! It helps me out a ton! I'm shooting for another chapter up tomorrow as well!**


End file.
